Blood and Champagne
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: "Rough night?" I asked playfully. I watched the young man curl his lips into a grin before he turned and looked at me. I felt my jaw open slightly in astonishment at the sight of his eyes glistening in a stunning shade of black. His eyes were as black as the night that surrounded us; well this is unexpected. I suppose the young man was attempting to appear menacing; how adorable.
1. The Bus Stop Introduction

**A/N: **This story takes place immediately after the movie sequence. This is a Reid/OC storey but I'm changing things up with this story, adding a little supernatural excitement into the mix. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! -Becca

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part One**

I reclined slightly against the cold steel support of the bench. I detested waiting for bus; but I suppose when time has no relevance and you have nothing but time to spare…waiting for a bus to pull up is somewhat fitting. I exhaled gently to see a small cloud of my breath fade into the chill of the air. Winter…my absolute favorite time of year; the only time in which the air is just as piercing as my bite.

I crossed my legs and continued my wait; it was times like this that I wondered what it is I was even doing anymore. I wasn't meant for such mundane things and yet here I was. I blamed my current state, my quick slide from greatness, on my brother. How I loathed him. Strange notion to explain why I hated my twin; I often couldn't begin to conjure the proper words to explain it to myself. Our relationship, simply put, had its…complications.

We've had more opportunities to settle our differences, burry the hatchet, whatever pathetic titles one would call it. But the fact of the matter is, I can't forgive him for what he did. You see he put a curse on me; not any voodoo nonsense or hocus pocus crap; no he put a curse on me that has no magical cure or elaborate escape route. This curse is for life; and when I say life, I mean for an eternity. I've been wandering the back country roads steering clear of his arrogant face for nearly 87 years now, and yet I don't look a day over the age of eighteen. Twisted irony some might call it; but I call it yet another side effect from the vampire curse.

I suppose it was a blessing to become a so called "creature of the night" in this day and age when vampires have become the main topic of joyful and teenage heart throb discussions. I find it both amusing and repulsive. As if a real vampire would do any of the things movies and television shows that people are filling their heads with; we don't sparkle in the sunlight but part of me finds that aspect of the false vampire phenomena alluring. We don't have superhuman speed or strength, most of us have learned to eat actual food in place of human blood…sometimes, and we certainly don't fall in love with humans. The idea of an immortal creature wasting their everlasting love and affection on a mortal is distasteful and is something that all vampires frown upon. You don't love what you eat. You use them as amusement and that's it.

I allowed a few locks of my blonde hair intertwine around my freshly manicured nails. A vampire getting her nails done? Well you can't expect a girl to lose all of her humanity.

Suddenly the still of the night was filled with the sound of loud and clumsy steps. I barely flinched at the idea some lunatic might be making their way towards me; fear is the first thing that becomes irrelevant when you become what I am.

Without warning a young man plopped himself onto the bench a few inches from me. I could hear his heavy breathing and the quickened pace of his heart; he was scared of what he left behind before he fled.

I turned my head to take a full look at this fearful individual. He was pushing his late teen years and yet I could tell his face harbored the sense of knowledge. He was…different somehow; I could sense that this was no ordinary fly on the wall. He pushed his legs out after sinking into a slouch; he then laid his head back with a loud sigh. I watched as his movements caused his brow to wrinkle and his eyes squeeze closed; he was wincing in pain. Was he mugged or something?

"Rough night?" I asked playfully. I watched the young man curl his lips into a grin before he turned and looked at me. I felt my jaw open slightly in astonishment at the sight of his eyes glistening in a stunning shade of black. His eyes were as black as the night that surrounded us; well this is unexpected.

"You have…no idea." He said, his tone was soft yet carrying some serious anger. I suppose the handsome young man was attempting to appear to me as a menacing threat; how adorable.

I then began sifting through my thoughts and experiences trying to find some explanation as to whom, or what he was. It's been awhile since I've been face to face with another creature from the supernatural. But I was quickly finding that I've never met a man with pools of black for eyes; I've met vampires, werewolves and the occasional ghost here and there, but this guy just wasn't ringing a bell.

"Can't say that I've met someone such as yourself, mind indulging my curiosity?" I asked while shifting my body to face him. The young man must have found my lack of fear amusing; a laugh escaped his lips.

"I'll give you a hint…I've got a pretty powerful family history, the guys in my family seem to know their way around a spell or two." He replied while allowing his eyes to flicker to a human resemblance. His words stirred up some scattered thoughts within my mind that I recall reading in books scattered about my brother's room in Chicago. He was a warlock; he had to be. Eyes of black and the mention of spells was one of the key words within that chapter on magic. How very interesting, I was sharing a bus stop bench with a young and quite attractive warlock.

"What's a handsome warlock such as yourself doing here at a bus stop at two in the morning?" I asked once again; my interest in knowing more about this guy was quickly escalating as I watched him grab his side, pain was written all across his seemingly calm face. I could smell a hint of smoke upon his garments, the mystery deepened.

"Seems I'm not welcome in the magic boy band back in town." He spat; touchy subject it would appear. But it was then that I realized what it was he was saying; there were more warlocks in the town he had just left behind? I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I may have the chance to check out the warlock exhibit on display.

"Enough about me, let's talk about you. Waiting here alone for a bus without the slightest fear for your safety when you saw my eyes, that's a rare find indeed. Who are you?" He asked while attempting to sit up slightly. I smiled at the thought that perhaps I had struck interest in him as well.

"Only if you tell me what happened to you back there." I said while watching him sigh in aggravation.

"I got defeated, what the hell do you think? I barely escaped with my life; I had to run like a coward." He said while looking down at his blood crusted knuckles. I felt for the guy; those other warlocks he spoke about must have went up against him, and won.

"I'm Madison Greenwood." I quickly said in hopes to distract the young man from delving back into the sequences of his own defeat. I extended my hand to offer a handshake; it was the only human habit I couldn't break free from. However, I liked to think it just meant I was hardly the monster I was so often labeled, I had good manners at least.

I felt his warm hand slide into my handshake before he pulled my hand closer to him. I allowed the odd inspection my wrist was now receiving until I realized what it was his eyes had spotted. The scar of my brother's bite. Two small but still very tender puncture marks from the day my life had officially and poetically ended by the hands of the one person I trusted more than myself back then.

"That explains a few things." He smiled before releasing me; I quickly pulled my hand away and tucked it within the lapel of my leather jacket. He had officially found my one touchy subject; touché.

"I'm Chase Collins and I must admit that the pleasure is mine. Thought your kind had disappeared; glad to see I am mistaken." His words rolled seductively from his lips; it wasn't every day a human male could bring a smile to my face.

"So Chase Collins, I take it your taking the next bus out of here?" I asked while standing up.

"That's the plan." He said with a smile.

"Well I wish you the best of luck; perhaps I'll see you again one day." I said while allowing my heels to echo down the path of the sidewalk.

"Thank you for the…kind sentiment; I suppose you are no longer planning to do the same?" He asked; I turned and faced him once again.

"Change of plans; I do believe I'll be paying those boys a visit." I said proudly; I was always so eager to find something or someone to indulge my curiosity. It was becoming a rare occurrence that anything tugged at my excitement in such a way; I wasn't about to board a bus to take me away from it.

"Word of advice, don't go looking for the Sons of Ipswich, they have a strong intolerance for anything that posses a threat to their pathetic little lives; even if it's in the form of a beautiful girl like you." Oh, he was good. Hearing someone refer to me as a beautiful girl was a compliment I had not heard in many years now. I was certainly going to find a way to seek this Chase Collins out once my business here was done.

"Who knows, I might just find a way to take care of those guys for you. Make you king of that town; if you so wish it." I winked; I figured such a flirtatious comment regarding a position of power would appeal to the defeated warlock but I was shocked to see that he did nothing but shake his head.

"Underestimating is a quick path to defeat." With that, my interest in the boy was quickly replaced with resentment for the so called lesson; I was more than twice his age, I knew a thing or two about handling myself in situations. Last time I checked, it was vampires that were the more powerful creature to walk this land, not warlocks. I wasn't given the power of speed, strength or a few spells but I had something far more powerful. I was a force of sheer cunning. My wish becomes reality; no one could alter my desires from coming to pass unless I allow them.

I dislike the term seductress; I'm not a pawn in the game of cheap and easy tricks of the flesh. I simply was a persuasion, a pull into temptation. Sex, drugs and rock and roll have nothing on me.

"Goodbye Chase." I said coldly as I began my stroll down the moon-lit path of the sidewalk. I tucked my hands into my dark denim jean pockets. I wondered how many warlocks there would be in the town I was approaching; what would they be like? I regret not asking more questions about them when I was sitting next to Chase. But it was obvious the topic of these sons of Ipswich was as painful to talk about as it was for the young man to move after whatever fight took place between them.

I sensed a slight skip to my step, I hadn't been this excited in so long I had almost forgotten what it felt like. I had been directionless and uninterested in all aspects of life; it was almost becoming unbearable. Could you blame me for becoming like that? I mean I was going to live forever, big deal. That just means I was stuck to see every horrible fashion trend and listen to the ever changing landscape around me; immortality was hardly the glamorous notion people believe it to be. It was a miserable and lonely existence. But now, there was something new on the horizon and they were called the Sons of Ipswich.

I wondered what my brother would think if he knew I was now on a quest to seek out these warlocks in the nearly constant overcast town. He was probably too busy enjoying the sound of his own voice to even wonder where on Earth I was. Not that he would even care at this point; our last meeting included a rather bloody fight. I left him with a scar, trailing down his eye whereas he left me with a small scar below my chest. He had tried to shove a stake into my heart; it was a poetic attempt to kill me. Our sibling love for one another knew no bounds.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires could be killed just like any other human. A drawback to being a vampire, we were hardly any different than a simple human being when it came to harm. I remember the stab from the shard of a table leg from my brother took months to heal from; very hard to feel as if you were the most powerful being on Earth when you're laid up in a hospital watching re-runs of the Golden Girls.

One benefit to our susceptibility to bodily harm is the fact that a single drop of blood could heal any wound, broken bone or disease. It was the one and only antibiotic for vampires. I myself have given up the habit though, what can I say, even my badass, not a care in the world routine had its flaws. I was not a blood drinker; I about changed my mind on day three of my hospital stay, but I remained strong. I am what some may call a complex individual. I literally had no idea what it was I was doing or why it was so important to me to refrain from drinking human blood. I just had my way of doing things and change was not an option I was ready to offer myself.

Other vampires don't exactly welcome me into their meetings, their business does not concern me they would say, because of my refusal to be like them; I guess even vampires like to shun away those they deem as different. I knew part of the reason why I was so eager to meet these warlocks was because I was...lonely. I wanted to take a swing at them, perhaps test my power against them sure…but at the end of the day I just wanted to meet someone who might be able to understand me and my whole life of being "different."

I sounded pathetic even to myself; I was a vampire, who refused to drink blood and was walking to a town in search of thrills and excitement. I guess it was true what my brother had told me before I left him that night, the mighty truly have fallen.


	2. The Bar Confrontation

**Blood and Champagne**

**Part Two **

I sat stiff in the bar stool; this "Nicky's" bar was not exactly my idea of a good time. The place reeked of stale cigarettes and desperate attempts to find cheap thrills and even cheaper dates. I was surrounded by middle aged bikers pumping their egos with bouts of bragging on their motorcycles and teenagers wasting away their parent's money on pool bets and greasy burgers. This place couldn't be further from a classy establishment.

I took a sip of my coke; which was a quick reminder that no matter how many years I see come and go, I will forever be at eighteen. Unable to buy alcohol and barely considered an adult in the eyes of those around me. Why did I even come into this place? Oh yes, because I had passed a few staggering teens talking about this particular bar; surely that gave a better chance into running into these sons of Ipswich.

I scanned the area, as if I had any idea what they would look like. I did remember when I was sitting next to Chase though, a very low hum of the energy flowing within his very veins. I was guessing such a thing would help me sort through the crowds of this town to find the young warlocks. My excitement of this new discovery was still tickling my every sense. I couldn't begin to explain what it was that I wanted with them or what I would even say…but my interest has been captured for the first time in so long time, I would be a fool not to see my interest through.

I turned next to me as this couple began talking amongst themselves about what I would assume to be first date conversations. He would ask her favorite music, food and how many pets she had and she would return the questions. What a boring conversation; but I couldn't help but listen closely to the conversation involving their hopes and dreams for the future. I would always mock humans and their dreams. Mainly because I was hoping to force myself to forget the fact that I once had dreams.

I wanted to be doctor; a dull and insignificant dream in comparison to some but I had always wanted to help people as a child. I would even carry band-aids and alcohol wipes in my pockets just in case duty called on the playground. I told myself I would have made a good doctor but it's kind of ironic to know that now I couldn't be a doctor even if I tried. Being around a human when they shed even a single drop of blood is dangerous…for myself and anyone who had the misfortune to be around me. The smell, the very sound of blood flowing from torn flesh sent me into a state that was very hard to control. I became like a rabid animal; unable to speak or think about anything but the desire to drink every drop.

It was times like that when I was reminded of the very monster I was. The feeling was miserable, degrading and shameful. I cared little of the safety of humans, don't think I'm a saint by any means; but I just wasn't ready to fully submit to the lifestyle that was chosen for me. I haven't drank blood in so long but the desire was still there; always there in the back of my mind and that desire has only become worse the longer I deprive myself of drinking it. Blood was the strongest drug to a vampire; the drug that could bring a vampire the feeling of pure adrenaline and ecstasy. That feeling is the closest thing to heaven my eyes will ever see and yet I still force myself to resist that temptation; I would not become my brother. Not now, not ever.

So obviously there was no chance for me to pursue my dreams anymore; the only thing I do is just wander around this world, watching everything change until it's unrecognizable. It's amazing how my pity-parties always seem to take place in a bar; how cliché.

"Deep in thought are we?" I turned to see a brown-headed young man leaning in with a cheesy grin. I was instantly repulsed; teenage human boys were so immature. Their brain is always being directed by the area below the belt. How I ever found such creatures to be attractive in my human years is beyond me.

"Get lost kid; I'm looking for someone." More like a few people; but I certainly didn't want to indulge anyone in my true plans. The more humans know, the more they start to question. Always trying to solve a mystery or figure out what they don't know; it's beyond annoying. I suppose if you have a life without fangs, you do try to find excitement and intrigue where you can. It was still annoying though.

"Aw come on sweetheart; don't play hard to get." His voice was beginning to resemble nails on a chalkboard. Hard to get? More like impossible to get; at least for the likes of this guy. I could smell the hint of vodka on his breath and by his sloppy movements I could tell he had been drinking for some time.

"Well at least let me help you find who you're looking for, I can't walk away without helping such a lovely girl such as yourself." Disgusting; but upon closer inspection I could tell that this young man was near the same age as Chase Collins, perhaps I may have some use for him.

I turned to him and did my best to smile through my displeasure in even conversing with the guy who was now trying to flex, really? Did this routine actually work to his favor with human girls?

I then began to wonder how to go about asking for information without seeming too…out of the ordinary. Judging by his drunken behavior, I knew there was a chance he could wind up forgetting this entire conversation in the morning, but did I want to take the chance?

I could use compulsion; that sneaky little gift I always had up my sleeve. Oh how I loved using it; talk about a exhilarating power that came with knowing you can make anyone do anything you ask without hesitation. It's a rush; ask any vampire.

I leaned in towards him, trying not to gag from the powerful aroma of cheap cologne and vodka.

"So tell me your name." I whispered in his ear.

"Aaron Abbott…" He said in a daze; he was acting like I was already compelling him, I guess I underestimated my charm with this one.

"You must be new around here to be barking up that tree sweetheart." Spoke a voice behind me. I spun around to see quite an attractive blonde standing before me, his lips offering the most appealing smirk I think I've ever seen. I studied him closely until I realized that there was something different about him. That's it, that low hum of energy within him, just like Chase Collins had. Yes! So this must be one of the sons of Ipswich; well that sure didn't take long.

I smiled before turning towards the blonde completely. I was very much impressed. This version of warlock was a lot more attractive than the first one I had come across. Tall, lean yet very muscular and by the way he was tracing my every curve with his eyes I could tell he was no stranger around women. He couldn't have stood more confident in my presence.

"Fuck off Garwin, can't you see we were in the middle of something!" Aaron snarled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I was beyond thankful I wouldn't have to endure another exchange of words with that boy.

"Sorry dickwad, looks like the lady found herself an upgrade." He said with a smile as he offered his arm to me. I gladly accepted. I certainly did find an upgrade; I couldn't believe how easy this was. I suppose secrecy isn't a way of life for this new generation of warlocks.

I followed the young man to a table where another young man was sitting, filling his mouth with bar peanuts and fries.

"I told you I'd find my good luck charm in the pool tournament tonight Baby Boy." The blonde said as he pulled out a chair for me; what a lovely gesture.

"Dude, the tournament was over three hours ago." The dark haired man spoke. He then turned and offered a hesitant smile towards me, I sensed that low hum within him as well, how lucky could I have gotten to find two warlocks in the same building? They must travel in packs, adorable.

"And I won that tournament; my guess is it was thanks to her being here tonight." He sent a wink towards me which led the other young man to sigh in aggravation. Well, this blonde sure had a way of over representing his pride in himself and his ability to sway a female. I couldn't help but smile, such arrogance and ego is something I was so used to finding in vampires, but rarely humans. My brother was a prime example of the vampire arrogance; he would say that compulsion wasn't needed for him to capture the heart of a woman; "just let me say a word or two, and they'll be mine" he would say.

"Boys, I can hardly feel comfortable sitting with you as long as we remain strangers." I said while propping my chin into the palm of my hand.

"Of course, how rude of us. I'm Reid Garwin, and that's Tyler Simms. And you are?" Reid asked.

"Madison Greenwood, it's a pleasure." I said sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine, but I have to ask why haven't I seen you around Spencer Academy, are you new or something?" the blonde asked; already with the questions? I suppose it would be wise to devise a cover story to explain myself for such situations. I smiled sweetly to the two sets of eyes upon me as I tried to conjure an acceptable reason to be here in town and sitting before them tonight.

"Family matters, you know how that goes." Reid sent a gestural nod my way as Tyler continued to eat peanuts and allow his eyes to travel about the bar. I could tell by his nervous hands and anxious eyes that he was both nervous in my company and still contemplating the obvious thoughts circling about his mind. Could his thoughts involve Chase? I wonder if they have any idea that the young warlock had escaped?

"Caleb has been up at that barn all day and has yet to call us to tell us if he has found-" The dark headed man started until Reid quickly interrupted; not eager to share information was he?

"Woah, easy with the drama Baby Boy, we have a guest with us. Go get a drink; I'm sure Nicky will slip you a beer if you say something nice about his new car." Reid said, sending a forceful glare towards Tyler. Without hesitation Tyler stood and wandered up towards the bar.

"You'll have to forgive the kid; it's been a crazy few days." I could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that those crazy few days have led to loss of sleep as well. I went back to what Tyler had started to say; this Caleb guy must have been who Chase went up against and perhaps at some barn in town. My guess was they in fact did not know that Chase had escaped, unharmed for the most part. Interesting.

Reid and I sat in silence for a few moments; I was surprised to find myself focusing on that hum of energy in him. It was…calming.

"Beautiful and mysterious? I must say you've captured my interest Ms. Greenwood." Reid purred as he slid his seat closer to mine. My, he was a bold one. I smiled as I wondered how I should play this situation. Judging by his actions I could tell I might could possibly use his human emotions of attraction to obtain access to these sons of Ipswich, but that was such an overplayed tactic. Although, it certainly wouldn't be hard to along with acting interested in this guy; he would be the closest thing to a "type" that I would have.

I felt my smile growing as I felt the blonde's eyes searching to reach my gaze.

"Tyler and I will probably have to leave shortly, but I'd like to formally ask if I would be lucky enough to have your number. I could call you; maybe treat you to a dinner sometime?" I chuckled nervously, mainly because I just remembered I did not have a cell phone. I was never able to get used to using that contraption, but I guess eventually I would have to accept that not everyone still preferred to used letters as a means of communication.

"I…don't have a cell phone." I said; I really made myself stick out with that comment. I'm certain I was the first "teenager" not to entered into the technology craze. I watched as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"No matter…here. It's my backup cell phone. I have a tendency to um, damage my cell phones. I know the number, how about I call you?" He said while handing me a small black cell phone. Was he serious?

"Oh no, I couldn't-" I started.

"As long as you promise to stick around long enough to return it to me over dinner, then please, take it. I insist." Reid smiled. Was this a common thing to do? I was confused as to why he trusted me so quickly to give me a cell phone. I would imagine the thing costs more than, well more than the chance he was taking by giving it to me to borrow.

"Do you trust every stranger you meet?" I asked as he stood from his seat. He laughed while he ran his cut-off leather glove adorned hand through his hair.

"You're the first." He said with a smirk. I smiled in return.

"I'll be in touch." Reid said softly before making his way into the crowds, leaving me with this cell phone and my thoughts. I relaxed in my seat as I spun the phone under my fingertips. I had to admit that these warlocks so far weren't exactly living up to what I had in my mind after my conversation with Chase. They seemed very normal. I mean as normal as power wielding teenagers go.

"Haven't seen that smile in awhile." I heard a voice say. My heart dropped as I felt my skin tingle with goose bumps at the sound of that unfortunately familiar voice. I spun around quickly to find no one behind me. I then returned my eyes to the table to find I was no longer sitting alone at the table.

"Max…w-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" It was no use trying to hide my panic of seeing my brother sitting across the table. He looked even less like the brother I grew up with; being a vampire was the best thing he said that had even happened to him, but to me, it was the one thing that made him unrecognizable to even me.

He stretched lazily in his seat; his eyes were unwavering in their stare upon me. He was so handsome and yet so cold from the intensity weighing heavy upon his darkened thoughts. We no longer looked like twins upon first glance. He had dyed his hair and carried himself in the only way he knew to be as a vampire: arrogant and hell-bent on being in complete and total domination. His shaggy black hair was covering up the last thing I left him with the last time our paths crossed. A scar trailing down his right eye; it was no secret that our disputes would often turn…violent.

I was afraid of him; I felt a knot swelling within the pit of my stomach. I was no safer in this bar filled with people than I would be alone in an alley way. My brother could care less if he had an audience or not when he would pick back up on his means of business with me. And when I say business, I meant revenge. He has never forgiven me for the life I chose to live as a vampire and I'm guessing the scar I gave him doesn't help either.

The only worry I had, was wondering if this was the day that he would take it too far. It wasn't comforting to know your own sibling may be the one to end your life, but it was the case with us, I just hoped that I had more time to prepare a match against my more powerful and more experienced vampire brother.

"Now is that any way to greet your brother?" He chuckled. I did nothing but sit nervously and watch his every move thinking that one of those moves may very well be the move that starts a fight.

"It's good to see you Max." I muttered.

"I'm sure. Now answer me this dear sister, did I see you conversing with a human? I could understand playing with your food, but seeing as we all know your…condition, I'd say you were actually talking to a human for pleasure. Is this true?" My brother was glaring at me; holding back his obvious anger. I always found it amusing that he called my refusal to drink blood as a "condition".

I had to be smart about answering him, I couldn't tell him that those were warlocks, he would chase them down and test his own powers and find out first hand how different their blood tasted compared to humans. Another conquest they would become to the almighty Maximus Greenwood. Well I wouldn't stand for it, I was going to be the one to test my powers, indulge my interest and have my fun. I didn't plan on draining them dry of their blood and leaving them to become the front page story in the town's paper like my brother would do. I was in it to serve my curiosity, not to add names to my list of kills.

"Answer me." My brother spat as he slammed his fist down upon the table. I jumped slightly until I heard footsteps nearing the table.

"Everything okay here?" Reid asked as he and Tyler pulled their coats on. Not good timing boys, not in the least.

"Everything's fine, thank you." I quickly said, unable to even look away from my lap. Any gesture of curiosity or interest I would show to the boy would be seen by my brother who would exploit it in any way he could. His idea of fun was twisted.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Reid…please. Everything's fine, just go away." I growled.

"Reid? So you two are already on a first name basis? Honestly Madi, I wonder if I should have you put away to think about this so called life you're living." My brother spoke while shaking his head.

"I don't like your tone dude, how about showing the lady some respect." Reid said while folding his arms proudly across his chest. I watched in fear as my brother stood up from his seat and approached Reid. My brother was never one for allowing anyone to speak to him like that, not even a vampire. His ego knew no bounds and neither did his elevated sense of entitlement.

"Listen here you sack of mortal flesh…keep your tongue behind your teeth unless you'd like to see me rip it out of your mouth. Got it?" I quickly stood as I sensed the flow of Reid's energy become erratic; even my clueless brother would surely pick up on the fact that Reid was no ordinary human if I allowed this to continue. My brother was strong in so many ways but despite the pride he had in being a vampire, he never was able to harness the true potential that accompanied the transition. That included using his heightened senses to notice a thing like a warlock, but as Reid's anger grew, his energy was growing loud and began to crackle and pop like the striking of thunder within him, my brother would eventually pick up on such power.

I quickly shoved my brother back as Reid began to follow with heavy and eager to fight steps. I turned instantly and threw up my hands and kept the distance between the two.

"Reid, let me handle my brother. Just go, please." I begged. I was surprised at the manner in which I was now speaking to him, like I cared about his safety. Well I suppose if anyone was to endanger the blonde for the sake of confrontation, it would be. Not my brother, and not in this horrid excuse for a bar.

Reid's jaw was clenching as he held back his protest; Tyler began pulling Reid away towards the direction of the door. I tried to regain a normal rhythm of breathing as I dodged the human eyes upon us. I then turned to my brother who quickly took hold of my wrist. His grip tightened as he began to twist slowly and methodically.

"I should break every bone in your body and feed you to the vampire children back in Maine." I quickly pulled my wrist away from him with a sharp intake of air as I winced.

"Why can't you just let me be Max?" I asked, I hoped there was some part of my brother in the monster standing before me.

"Because you're obviously not capable of thinking straight. You are conversing with humans, refusing to drink blood and hanging in bars in pathetic towns like this. No sister of mine will continue to ruin the family name while I have the power to put an end to it!" His words were so cold; he had begun obsessing with making our family name the most powerful name of all vampire families. He always had a sense of ambition about him; no matter how wrongly placed it was.

I knew whatever I would say to him would only add fuel to the fire; there was no getting through to my brother. I just stood and felt a stir of multiple, unwanted emotions within me.

"You're lucky I'm hungry, or I would show you the true meaning of torture before dragging your ass back home. You think about what's more important to you Madison…these worthless cockroaches scurrying about the planet, or your family…your own blood!" Max shouted before straightening his black leather coat across his chest. He propped his coat collar high before walking out through the back door in search of what I knew to be his next, of many victims.

I felt like crumbling into a million pieces upon the sticky wooden floor below, I also felt like running as far away from my brother's reach as I could. Both would do little good, if I was to crumble here and now, I wouldn't have the strength to pick myself back up again and carry on with my now unimportant and irrelevant plan to find and learn more about the sons of Ipswich. And if I was to run, no matter how far I could go, it would never be far enough. My brother would always find me, he always has.

What I was going to do was find a motel, eat a raw hamburger patty and watch cable television until I knew what it was I should do from there.

**A/N: **Well I am having a lot of fun writing this, I hope everyone is enjoying the read! Please drop a comment if you like it! Thanks, -Becca


	3. The Prayer of a Monster

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Three **

I must have watched every hour of the night come and go. I wasn't labeled a midnight walker for nothing; sleep wasn't something vampires indulged in. I still feel the sensation of fatigue over time but after a week or two, the feeling subsides.

I looked around at my lovely surroundings of some motel located a few miles away from Nicky's. It was quaint and probably hasn't seen a good cleaner in a few decades. I was sitting in the window seat overlooking the vacant parking lot; this place was not a very popular destination. I haven't seen anyone other than one businessman who left the second he wandered into a hotel room, everyone has their standards. I wasn't able to stay in any lavish hotel or resort these days; my brother quickly took control over my bank accounts and credit card activity. To ensure my safety, he once said. But I know differently, it was his own way of keeping his eye on me. Honestly, I wished he would find something better to do.

I was forced to pickpocket for what little money I had. Such an unclassy means of getting money, but that's all I could do. It wasn't like I could stick around a town long enough to get a job and I think I'm one background check away from getting a few interrogations by the police. Not interested.

I sighed loudly, I was already bored. It was still early in the day though, I was not going to be able to find Reid and Tyler this early in the day. They were probably on their way to school now. I had given thought to joining their school, but there again lays the issue of being a bit too close for comfort in the public eye. No, I'm stuck waiting. I hate waiting.

I stood and stretched and looked down and remembered that I was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. I had left the last town in such a hurry, that I had forgotten everything I had except for a wad of cash, my makeup and a silver pocket knife…you never know when you might run into a werewolf and those dog breath bastards are never interested in conversing with a vampire. They're more into the rip you to shreds first, talk second kind of routine.

So shopping was going to be the plan for today, well there could be worse things a girl could spender her time with. I did see a few boutiques on my walk through town last night; I guess that would have to suffice. I just hope I find something worth spending my last bit of cash on.

* * *

I had been wandering around this boutique for what seems like an eternity but haven't found anything that wasn't adorned in lace or as brightly colored as the summer sun. Neither were exactly my choice in style but there had to be something here.

"Not having much luck?" asked a voice. I turned from the rack of clothing to see a blonde standing behind me with a very kind smile on her face. Was this entire town so eager to strike up conversation with strangers? Apparently so.

"Not really." I replied before turning back to my hunt through the hanging garments.

"Me either. There's a place two buildings down from here I'm about to check out. You might find something there you like; you're welcome to join me." She added. Okay, I understand I don't exactly look like a dangerous threat to a human life but still; being invited to go shopping? Seriously? Perhaps I should have gone with the snake bite piercings or something, make me a bit less approachable.

I turned back to the girl, I could tell even with her hopeful smile that she was exhausted and her mind was heavy with thoughts. When you've been around as long as I have, you learn how to read people…a bit too well.

Before I could decline the invitation I felt the cell phone Reid had given me vibrating in my back pocket. I quickly pulled the contraption out and began trying to figure out what it was doing. I pushed buttons and tried to read the so called "incoming text message" but was going nowhere fast. I smiled awkwardly as I felt the girl's eyes now staring at my every move.

"Is that Reid's cell phone?" She asked; my eyes instantly widened as I looked back up at her.

"Um…yes it is. He gave it to me…well he's letting me borrow it while I'm in town." I smiled. Wonderful, I sounded like an idiot. I watched as her eyebrow rose slightly.

"You two must be close for him to let you borrow his new backup cell. I'm Sarah, are you new in town? You must be; have you enrolled in Spencer Academy yet?" She was firing question after energetic question. This was not what I had in mind when I came shopping today. But she knew Reid, so she wasn't a complete waste of my time.

"I'm here just to settle some family issues. Reid was kind enough to help me out and give me a cell phone to use while I'm here." I said while finally figuring out how to read the text message that was sent to me.

_It's Reid. Last night left me curious to say the least. Dinner tonight. Nicky's at 6. _

I looked up to see that I was not the only one reading the text message. Sarah was standing, her jaw opened and her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Reid Garwin just asked you out to dinner, that's what! I'm just surprised, that's not his usual um…style." She said. I really can't believe my day, now I'm having teenage girl talk with a human. Goodness, I was so far outside my comfort zone I was beginning to feel the urge to run back to the motel room.

"So…you know Reid pretty well I take it?" I asked.

"You could say that, my boyfriend, Reid, Tyler and Pogue are practically brothers. Always together, I owe them all my life…" Sarah started until she allowed her gaze to lower to the carpet below. Bingo. Those must be the entire collection of the Sons of Ipswich, there's no doubt about that. So there are four of them, and I take it Sarah's boyfriend must be the Caleb guy that Tyler had mentioned yesterday. How very interesting and how small this town must be for me to run into yet another key in the Ipswich puzzle.

"Well…shall we go to the next store um…hey what's your name? I forgot to even ask before."

"I'm Madison, and of course, it sounds like…fun." I lied right through my teeth but I couldn't help but feel like I was accomplishing a lot in a short amount of time in this town. I still wasn't quite sure what my exact plan of action would be, but I had a feeling that becoming friends with this girl might be worth a few fake smiles and high pitched giggles.

We began our walk through the glass doors of the store and down the sidewalk as Sarah began to zone out at times; that along with her apparent exhausted appearance was enough to make even me curious as to what was on her mind. It was obviously something that kept her from attending school today.

"May I ask why you're not in school today?" I asked as we continued our walk towards the next boutique. Moments passed without an answer, she was trying to figure out how to put her dilemma into words…or she was trying her best to come up with an excuse.

"I needed some time to myself. These past few days have been difficult to handle." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned further. She looked at me and simply shook her head.

"I mean I didn't sign up for all of this craziness when I moved here. I-" She started until realizing her ramble.

"Look at me, unloading all of my drama and problems onto you. We just met! I'm sorry about that." She forced a smile. Man, talk about girl with issues.

"Well here's the store! You go ahead; I think I ruined your day enough! Plus I probably shouldn't spend any more money; my therapeutic shopping will put my parents in debt! But I'm sure I'll run into you at Nicky's tonight if you decide to go! Nice meeting you by the way!" She smiled before turning and leaving me standing before the doors of the boutique. I shrugged my shoulders and walked on into the store, what a relief it was to be alone once again.

After a surprisingly short amount of time within the store and dressing room, I managed to walk out wearing a new outfit. Black denim jeans, black heels and a black form fitting vest. I hated how cliché my taste in clothing was to be a vampire. But black looks good on me; always has, and seeing as how I will never change in my appearance due to age, it always will.

I checked my cell again after learning earlier that the screen also acts as a watch, how clever. It was nearing that time to meet Reid for dinner. I started my trek towards the bar and began twisting my long locks into a lose braid. I couldn't help but chuckle, it had been decades since I had been asked out to dinner by a human. Well I take that back, there was one young man who asked me to dinner a few years back but that was only to beg for me to turn him into a vampire. You could imagine my disappointment; I may be a vampire but I was still a woman who, at that time, still craved the normalcy of affection. Well that craving has long since disappeared; my attraction to humans was practically nonexistent in every sense of the word. But this was…different.

I wasn't interested in creating some supernatural romance here; after all, I was unobtainable even to a warlock. But, I couldn't help but feel drawn to that steady hum of energy within him. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't comforting to be around. I wanted to know more and part of me was even curious as to what would happen if a warlock was turned into a vampire. Imagine the possibilities! I don't think I could stomach the idea of turning someone else into what I am; passing down such a curse was hardly a gift to give someone. But still, whatever happens, happens. I think that's how they say it these days.

I marched myself into Nicky's and smirked at the few glances I received from school boys and biker men alike. I scanned the room until I saw that familiar head of platinum blonde hair. I made my way towards him until I sat myself across from his now smiling face.

"Wasn't quite sure you'd come." He said softly. I did forget to reply to his text message but I guess with us both here, it didn't matter much anyway. He looked quite handsome; he put a great deal of effort in his appearance tonight, how sweet. I knew well that a pressed collared shirt, despite his being black, meant that he regarded this as a special occasion. My sensitive sense of smell picked up on the hint of cologne as well; and not the cheap kind men have to drown themselves in for it to linger passed an hour or so.

"I didn't have anything better to do." I said with a grin. I then found myself relaxing in his presence as I leaned back and allowed my full attention to fall right into those eyes of his.

"Small victory, I'll take it." He smirked.

"What would you like to eat, my treat. Nicky's has the best bacon burger in town." He quickly asked. Disgusting, the thought of a grease filled burger made me want to hurl. Vampires never eat, unless keeping up appearances to surrounding humans. I suppose I should partake in that notion here tonight, didn't want to seem any different than I already did. My scene here in this very bar last night with my brother didn't help me in my desire to blend in. Max was never one for blending in.

"Do they have hot fudge sundaes here?" I asked. It was my only lingering food desire. Even when my taste buds withered away to the point that the only thing that catches their attention is blood, hot fudge sundaes still managed to spark a smile every once in awhile.

"Dessert for dinner? You rebel you." Reid smiled before standing and walking over to the large man standing behind the bar. Moments passed, Reid continued to wait for our food to come out, and he periodically would look back to me and smile. Very charming, but I knew he was ensuring I was still here.

"I knew I'd run into you!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned to see Sarah standing with a smile. She looked a lot better than she did earlier today, I think the tall and strikingly handsome young man with his arm around the small of her waist would be the reason why.

"Caleb, this is Madison. The girl I told you I met while I was out today?" She said while looking up at him excitedly.

"Thanks for spending some time with Sarah today; it was good to hear she wasn't alone the entire day. I'm Caleb, pleasure to meet you." He said while extending his hand for a handshake. How formal, I liked it. I gladly slid my hand into his for a quick shake before hearing plates being placed upon my table. I turned to see Reid sitting down, his smile had disappeared.

"Can't I ever go anywhere without you guys popping up? I mean damn." Reid muttered. I couldn't help but giggle, so much for Sarah's description of the boys being like brothers.

"Not tonight Reid, I'm not in the mood." Caleb said in a low voice. Sarah simply rolled her eyes.

"Then get lost!" Reid snapped back.

"I'll catch you later girl, when the children learn to behave themselves." Sarah said kindly before whizzing Caleb away.

"Is that your best friend, you two look like you get along great." I said sarcastically as I began to admire the dessert placed before me. The ice cream was slowly melting from the warmth of the brownie, oh this is fantastic! I quickly took the spoon and began to eat the delectable dessert.

"Hardly. What about you and your brother was it? Care to explain what the hell his problem was last night?" He asked while taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh, just a misunderstanding, it happens." I said quickly. I really didn't feel like pouring my thoughts and feelings about my brother onto the table for the blonde to see.

"Misunderstanding my ass; I watched you. You were terrified of him. That's a bit more than simple sibling rivalry." I guess I should take his curiosity as a compliment; but still, my business was my own.

"Look, I'm sorry he got in your face like that. Just let it go though alright, it won't do anyone any good for you to read much more into it okay?" I said a bit more harshly than I anticipated.

"Fine." He said coolly. We then sat in silence, not a word was spoken for at least ten minutes.

"You're not one for talking are you?" Reid asked.

"No. You sure are one to ask questions though aren't you?" I fired right back.

"Only when it comes to people I'm interested in getting to know."

"And how many people is that?" I said while licking the hot fudge from the spoon in my hand.

"At the moment…just you." He said while looking at me intently. I felt my cheeks grow warm with a blush. Was I really blushing from that comment? I quickly laid my spoon down into the bowl.

"Well aren't you the sweet talker." I said while leaning back into my seat.

"I can be." He smirked. What a bold one he was. I imagine he wins over every human heart with this routine.

"So tell me more about yourself, not to indulge that ego of yours but I have to say I'm curious." I said, hating how lame I sounded but it was the only way I was going to get any information on these warlocks.

"Not much to know, I'm a junior at Spencer Academy, only child, I smoke about a pack a day starting about…um a week ago. I get everything I want but haven't found exactly what I want out of life, I have commitment issues, clowns scare the shit out of me and you happen to be wearing my favorite color. How's that?" He said before taking a gulp from his coke bottle. I chuckled, that was a lovely summation of himself on the superficial level.

"What about you? You're turn to shed a little light on the mystery that is Madison Greenwood."

"Hmmm, well let me see. I've been to every state at least twice, unfortunately a twin sister to an obnoxious tool. I can drink like a sailor; I have a weakness for hot fudge sundaes and Gone with the Wind. I'm not afraid of anything and I happen to be wearing my favorite color as well." I finished with a slight realization. I didn't share much, but I had just shared more about myself to Reid than I had to anyone. I was ambivalent to the idea that I might actually like the company of this smooth talking, blonde.

Before I could react I watched as Tyler scrambled to our table and crashed his fists onto the table.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Reid asked. But suddenly I felt my vision tunneling and my fangs slowly easing their way into position. I felt my heart racing as my eyes shifted to Tyler whose lower lip was split right down the middle.

"Aaron! Fucking dick got a cheap shot in on me!" His words became muffled as all I could focus on was the beat of Tyler's heart. With every beat, a droplet of blood would roll further down his chin before he wiped it away with his sleeve.

Then it hit me. That primal instinct to sink my fangs deep into his neck started to take over. I shoved myself away, sending my chair flying back. I held my breath and dug my nails into the palm of my hands until my own blood was drawn. Pain was the only thing that could distract me. I staggered back; my breathing was so uncontrollably I know I allowed a growl or two escape my lips.

Reid, Tyler and a few nearby people were now staring at me with confused expressions.

"Madison? Are you okay?" I heard Reid ask. I shook my head wildly before turning and running towards the door. I crashed through the doors and forced my dizzy vision to see myself far enough away from the situation as I could go.

I found myself in an alley way before I crashed onto the cold cement below. My body was screaming in pain, my very bones became stiff and locked, unable to do anything but lay there under the rolling clouds. Every thought that was entering into my mind was how to make my way back to Tyler and ripping his throat out. God…that smell…it was so sweet. The very scent of that crimson liquid was sweeter than any flower growing on this green earth.

I felt sweat forming upon my forehead as my shaking hands continued to clench tighter and tighter. The pain was unbearable; I screamed through my sharpened teeth, praying that no one could hear me. A few stray tears fell onto the ground as I prayed to whatever was listening to a monster's prayers. Just let this end. Let the pain, the suffering…this cursed life of a vampire…come to an end.


	4. The Secret is Out

**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews and follows! –Becca

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Four **

I felt the warmth of the sun of my face, the hot, tingling burn of the sunlight creeping over every inch of exposed skin. I fluttered my eyes open to realize I was still lying in the alleyway I collapsed in last night. My body was still throbbing from the abrupt and painful denial of drinking the blood that was exposed to me at Nicky's. The pain was becoming manageable; but I knew I would feel the effects of this withdrawal for weeks.

I slowly made it to my hands and knees as I tried to breath through the pain of moving. I stared down at the filthy, stained concrete that held me throughout the night. Disgusting. I began to push myself to my feet as I limped through the alley and towards the sidewalk.

I walked as if I was actually as old as my birth certificate would reveal. However slow my pace and despite the confused glances I was receiving from people I passed by, I pushed on towards my motel room. It had to have taken hours because I could feel the sun beaming down upon me in new directions. Vampires didn't disintegrate in the sunlight but there was a reason why you never find a tan vampire. The sun was like a constant and burning spotlight upon our sensitive skin; not a pleasant experience.

I finally felt the doorknob to my room against my fingertips; I shoved my way in and headed straight to the bathroom. I fell onto the tiled floor below and hugged the toilet and proceeded to spill whatever my stomach had within it. I hated this, I hated this feeling and I hated that I knew what I would have to do from here. I had to leave this town.

There was no way after my dramatic and unwarranted display last night that I could remain here and not have a target upon my head. Questioning, interrogations and a few raised eyebrows were sure to be coming my way if I chose to stay here. I was so angry that my vampire "complications" has ruined yet another plan.

I laid my head upon the chill of the porcelain toilet rim; I cared little of how stained or unclean it was, the feeling of the cold was the only thing bringing my pounding head any comfort.

Images of Reid's face kept racing across my mind as I continued to rest upon the toilet rim. I couldn't explain it, but part of me would almost miss seeing his face and that smug little smirk of his. As humans go…he certainly wasn't the worst. And as far as warlocks go…well, he certainly wasn't completely unforgettable. Perhaps there are more warlocks out there that I can test the extent my powers on and get more information about who they are, where they came from and what they're capable of.

I rose to my feet and shuffled over to my side table and crammed all of my money, makeup and my knife into my small clutch and turned the lamp off.

"Leaving town? I take it all of your family issues are settled then?" I whipped my head around to see Reid standing against the door, arms folded and his gaze intently staring at me.

I dropped my clutch and felt my jaw drop as well. What was he doing here? How did he even find me?

"R-Reid?" I stammered.

"The one and only." He replied coolly. I was at a complete loss as to what to even say to the intense warlock standing between me and my way out of this town.

"Look, I don't know how you found me or what it is you want, but I'm leaving. And right now, you're in my way." I said boldly only to have him grin. Was he seriously mocking me?

"I followed you last night; and I stayed in that alley with you all night. Regardless of you running out on our date, I didn't think it was very safe to leave you alone in that alley at night. And here I am, waiting for some answers from you."

"And what makes you think I'm going to answer anything you ask?" I asked as I tried to stand as tall and proud as my sore joints could tolerate.

"Because you owe me."

"How do you figure?" I quickly asked.

"You left our date, and in a very peculiar…well more like insane manner I might add. I wasn't born yesterday, there is something up with you and I intend to find out what it is." He said with a smile.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll follow you everywhere you go until you feel up to sharing." He said while propping his hand on the door knob and leaning his head upon the door.

"A bit stalker-ish don't you think?" I asked trying to distract him as I raced through every excuse I could conjure to explain my behavior last night.

"I call it an inquisitive nature. Now why did you leave like that last night and what the hell possessed you to make you scream and flail about in an alley all night?" He asked. Geez, what makes human beings so damn curious? Always with the questioning, it's enough to drive a vampire crazy. I guess it's why most of us don't even converse with humans anymore; it was too time-consuming and too exhausting. I released a loud sigh and said the only logical thing that came to mind in my search for a proper excuse.

"I'm on drugs. Took one too many hits from the ole crack pipe. Now can I go?" The room was instantly filled with Reid's laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"You are no drug user; you'll have to come up with something better than that."

"You don't know that! You know nothing about me!" I shouted in response.

"You're right, I don't know you, but I know drug users. I happen to be surrounded by them at parties I throw. Next time you use that excuse, keep in mind that no drug user calls a pipe "the ole crack pipe." I don't even think teenagers even do crack these days, they're all hyped up on ecstasy, weed and bath salts. Go figure." He said. Well damn. He's good. And I suppose my lack of illegal substance abuse should have been a hint to myself not to use it as an excuse. I guess my mind was still a bit foggy from the pain still rearing its ugly head.

The longer I stood, the weaker I felt. I knew I should have just grabbed my stuff and left before my body began to lock up again. I felt my knees starting to buckle but I casually took a seat at the edge of the bed, keeping every wince of pain to myself.

"You're in pain." Reid stated. I looked up at him; despite his attractive appearance and questionable interest in me, I was starting to wish he would just turn around and leave. I was in no state or mood to indulge his curiosity.

I watched as he made his way to the bed; I felt his concerned gaze upon me and it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I'm not some lost fucking puppy dog; I'm not going to act like I'm glad you're here paying attention to me or acting like you care." I spat.

"Who's acting?" I rolled my eyes at his obvious rehearsed sweet talking response.

I pushed myself further up onto the bed and laid down; I couldn't handle sitting up, my very spine felt like it could collapse from the pain. I needed to rest, allow the pain to subside enough so that I could travel. I hated that it appeared like I would have company as I rested.

"And here I thought vampires were supposed to be strong." He murmured. My eyes widened as I forced myself to lift up to face him.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a higher pitch than I anticipated.

"Oh come on, after hearing your brother talk to me like I was a steak dinner, seeing you wig out at the sight of blood and oh yeah the fangs…kind of a dead give away." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So he knew what I was? This entire time? Then why was he here, surely even he knew the risks involved with being around my kind.

I felt sick. I have never felt so…exposed to anyone before. I literally felt as if I was lying naked before his eyes. He didn't seem afraid, why? Was it because he knew he was more powerful than me? Was this some sort of trap? I felt anxious, nervous and I began to scramble to my feet, trying my best to disregard my pain.

I hurried towards the door but felt myself losing my balance and stumbling onto the floor. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

"Slow down there, you're going to hurt yourself." I was at a loss. His entire demeanor and the words he was saying to me was completely contrary to what normal people would do in this situation. This had to be a trap. There was no other explanation as to why he didn't put the entire memory of me behind him and steer clear from me.

I looked up at him; he was smiling at me and appeared as calm as he always has around me. I looked down at my fallen body; I was in no condition to defend myself against a warlock. I had no strength and balance was obviously not a gift I had at the moment. I shifted my gaze back up at him and felt my breathing begin to shallow; I was…afraid.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked softly. I never thought I'd ever hear myself utter those words. This was the ultimate feeling of defeat, disappointment and shame. If my brother was here to see me…he would gladly allow Reid to kill me just for the fact I allowed myself to become as weak as I am in this moment.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you know what I am…what I can do. I k-kill people." I said softly.

"Well see, that's where I think you're wrong. I happen to think that you don't kill people. Why else would you force yourself away from a situation that would cause you to hurt Tyler?" Reid asked. I suppose him not thinking I'm a cold blooded killer was a plus; perhaps this wasn't a trap. Could he really just be curious about me? I mean it wouldn't be unheard of; I myself was here on the basis of curiosity as well.

"Why are you here Reid? I don't understand."

"I don't really understand either. I think it's because of the face you made…when you were sitting with your brother. I know the expression of someone in trouble; I mean deep shit kind of trouble. And you made it that face; you we're so afraid. And…I just can't seem to let it go." He said.

"Trying to be a knight in shinning armor for a vampire? Now that's something you don't hear very often." I tried to make light of the matter but I couldn't help but feel a slight stir of emotion within me after hearing Reid's words. I couldn't believe he was affecting me like this; I must really be out of touch with my vampire side to be feeling this way.

"Living life on the edge is kind of my style." He said with a smirk before standing up and pulling back the tacky comforter of the bed.

"Why don't you rest some?" Reid offered as his steps came towards me. He extended his hand and helped me to my feet. My mind was racing with so many thoughts but one thing stood out most: this could not be any further from what I thought would take place when I came to this town. The very object of my plan, however undefined that plan was, was now helping me into bed. Only after revealing to me that he knew I was a vampire. This is the strangest turn of events I think I've ever witnessed in all my years.

As I allowed my tense body to relax into the softness of the mattress I watched as Reid took a seat at the small table near the window. He propped his feet up and grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Honestly…no. But I have to make sure you don't go sneaking off before I get a chance to have that dinner with you. Then I suppose you can skip town, or whatever it is you plan to do." He said sending a wink my way.

"You can't be serious!"

"Hey, it's your own fault." He chuckled. I slammed my head into the pillow behind me and exhaled loud in aggravation. What the hell was he up to? He couldn't seriously be interested in sticking around just to ensure we have a date. Unless…

"You're stalling me. You're trying to keep me here in town! Why?" I asked while looking towards him.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Vampires don't sleep. Don't change the subject! Answer me, why are you trying to keep me here?"

Reid then turned away from the television screen and laid his eyes upon me.

"Do you want help against your brother or don't you?" He said with a casual smile. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him return his attention to the television. I laid back and looked up at the textured ceiling above. Help against my brother? I never even gave it any thought. Mainly because I have always had in my mind that my brother was one thorn in my foot that I would never be rid of. I have always allowed the fear of my brother to cloud my judgment and prevent me from ever even considering there might be a way to be free from my brother…permanently. But I'd be an idiot not to entertain the idea; no matter how guilty I was beginning to feel for even considering partnering up with some warlock stranger in a plot against Max.

I looked over at Reid, he was tired. From yawns and drooping eye-lids, I could tell. Even his low hum of energy was slightly softer than usual; he really did stay up all night in that alley with me. I still don't understand him, or why the hell he wasn't running from the door…but it is what it is. And it was nice to feel a bit more relaxed in the company of another person for once.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was nearing the midnight hour and I turned to see that the blonde was fast asleep. His face gently laid upon his folded arms upon the table. I shook my head with a smile until I realize that this was my chance to leave. My body was feeling somewhat stable; only one way to find out.

I slid out from the scratchy textures of the comforter and I stood. I felt pretty good. Well this couldn't have worked out better! I picked up my clutch and I slowly made my way to Reid. I tilted my head slightly, he looked so peaceful. There's no way he would even hear my presence, stealth is kind of my thing.

I looked over at the door but couldn't help but return my eyes to the sleeping warlock. I did hate to leave, abandon my plan and go back to the very mundane life of traveling from town to boring fucking town. But, I have overstayed my welcome here and I still had a feeling in the back of my head that Max was still here, waiting for the opportunity to drag me back to Maine whether I liked it or not. Yes, it was time for me to go.

I wish the young man before me knew that I was actually thankful for his attention and for the care he had shown me in my stay; regardless if it was an act or some twisted plot to learn more about me…it was still something I have yet to experience. It was nice.

I leaned in and allowed a few soft words to fall from my lips.

"Thank you." I smiled and then made my way out of the motel. It was dark, only the few scattered lights within the town could be seen. The chill in the air was soothing to my feverish skin; the night was beautiful.

I started down the sidewalk; I had no idea where I would even go. I suppose I would do as I've always done, walk until my feet reach a new state line and the air is slightly different to my senses.

I used to love traveling, seeing the world through the eyes of my newly constructed immortal soul. But after awhile, the thrill of reaching new places begins to fade. The exotic locations and unfamiliar accents slowly begin to blend together and take you to a realization that is hard for any vampire to accept: you are alone. No matter how many vampires you meet or how many people under your compulsion spell surround you, you are and will forever be…alone.

I haven't even reached one mile in my journey before my senses began to notice something was different. There was no mistaking it, I wasn't alone here tonight.

I stopped and began to scan my surroundings. Trees, a small and vacant parking lot and a few scattered buildings; I searched for movement but my eyes only noticed the swaying of branches and leaves in the gentle breeze. My senses kept tingling, warning me that there was no ordinary person lurking around in the shadows.

It wasn't a werewolf; no that wet dog smell would have reached my nose by now if that was the creature nearby. It couldn't be a warlock; no I have to be extremely close to them to hear that low hum of energy. It had to be a vampire. Great, just great.

"Come on out! I know you're out there! Show yourself coward!" I shouted. I hoped I sounded like a stronger threat than I would prove to be in my current weakened state.

"You're getting better at sensing my presence sis, I'm impressed." I knew that voice. I turned to see Max walking towards me in his usual ominous style. Face shrouded in darkness from his hood pulled over his head, his hands tucked into his pockets and his scent carrying the smell of decay from his habit of walking through graveyards. It was the only place he could be himself he would say; but we all know it was because the sweetest taste of blood to him was a person grieving the death of a loved one. It was sickening, my brother was straight out of a nightmare and he was starting to become my very waking nightmare.

I wanted so badly to fire off a few good insults to my demon I regretted ever calling my role model; but I knew I was in no position to do or say anything to him tonight. My best chance of walking away unscathed was to stand silently, listen to his constant rants of disappointment and anger towards me, then wait until he grew bored and then simply walk away.

"What's this? Not feeling like chatting tonight? Well that's a shame because I have a few things I'd like to say to you…while you're just standing around." He said before stopping a few inches from my face. Two tension filled sibling confrontations in one week? It must be the luckiest girl in the world.


	5. The Word on the Grapevine

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Five **

"Word on the grapevine is that this is quite an interesting little town and there's more than just a whim that brought you here sis." Max said while beginning his steps around me. He was circling me, like a beast preparing his attack. I hated the feeling, and the sounds of his steps surrounding me were enough make even my skin crawl. I folded my arms across my chest, hoping I appeared unaffected by his scare tactics but in reality it was to mask my nervous hands from his keen eyes. The last thing I needed was for him to dwell on the fact that he frightened me.

Suddenly the realization of my brother's words sank in; I felt myself growing nervous with what conclusions could be made from Max knowing about why I was here, more importantly who else was here in this town. I may not know those warlocks well enough to say that I cared about them, but I wasn't ready to watch my brother massacre every single one of them.

"Oh yes, I know all about these so called Sons of Ipswich." He added. I swallowed hard as I turned to face him. He had that look; that one look I knew all too well.

"It's useless; those guys are nothing compared to us…doubt they would even survive the bite of a vampire. I'm leaving; I would suggest you do the same." I said casually; but knowing Max, I knew he would do anything to enjoy the thrill of a fight against a new opponent. The intrigue, the risk and the wisdom and power that accompanied it was worth it all to him.

I wasn't educated in how powerful warlocks truly were, but I did know a few things about Max that put him on a pedestal above the typical vampire. He walked around with a belly full of blood; I don't think he's ever known what it was like to be hungry. But that blood heightens each of our senses, as if our life depends on it. Humans have a similar example of this extreme awareness of their surroundings; I believe they call it hyper-vigilance. It's a defense mechanism, initiated to increase the odds of survival. Vampires use it to increase the odds of the kill.

Max also had this way about him during a fight; it's like a primal mindset that sets in with him that allows him to see only the fight. All he wants is to fight, kill and feel the spilling of his opponent's blood upon his hands. They didn't call my brother the animal for nothing; he earned that name and proudly answered to it. I don't quite know how I would feel knowing Reid would be facing him in a fight; but what could I do? My brother had already made up his mind to stick around, that much was obvious.

"Are you attempting to protect them? Steer me away from them so they can feel safe in their mediocre lives? Madison, how far down this rabbit hole are you willing to go? Running away from your family, rejecting the way of our kind, scarring your brother's face and now protecting our enemy?" He growled.

"Our enemy? What have they done to us to make them our enemy?" I asked. Well I suppose the cat was out of the bag, there was no turning back to my previous lie now.

"THE WORLD IS OUR ENEMY!" Max roared. Only moments after, the sound of the slow protraction of my brother's fangs reaches my ears.

"Don't start a fight Max, please…" I said while taking a few steps back. I was in no condition to be fighting him tonight; I wouldn't last a second against him in my blood withdrawal state. The dull ache within my body was still evident, should I run? I wouldn't get very far; I guess there's no point in that plan.

"Well I just figured now was the perfect time for a little payback? Plus it'll be a little warm-up before I take on those warlocks, don't you agree?" His voice plummeted in tone as he clenched his fists tightly.

My self-preserving instincts started to creep into my mind as I scanned the area surrounding us, trying to find something I could use as a weapon but saw nothing worth the effort to even pick up. I looked up at my brother, his features still hidden by the shadow of his hood. I saw the gleam of his fangs as a growl escaped his lips. This was not good.

I felt my breathing start to grow short and rapid; I was beginning to wonder if I had become frozen in my stance before my brother. I hadn't moved an inch.

"Yet another lesson about to be learned the hard way dear sister!" He said before charging towards me. His steps were silent from the sheer sped of his movements. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my hands up in front of my face; the one place I was certain he would lash as first.

Before I could let out another breath, I felt a gust of wind whipping my hair around wildly, through my eye lids I saw a burst of bright light being sent past me. Seconds later I heard my brother moan. I quickly opened my eyes to see my brother on the ground a good fifteen feet away from me. I raised an eyebrow at the new location of my once attacking brother; what the hell happened?

"You need to learn to pick on people your own size little man." Spoke a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Reid walking towards me, his hand extended out towards the direction of my brother. His eyes were as dark as the shadows beneath me, could this really be happening? Reid had just displayed his power and against my brother, I was shocked and at a complete loss for words as to why he had come here? Surely he didn't come to rescue me, did he?

Reid's darkened eyes turned towards me; I felt myself gasp at the sight. I had to admit the sight of this warlock had quite the intimidation factor, even for me. I lowered my gaze to see his lips soften into a gentle smile.

"You know you give a whole new meaning to playing hard to get." He said. I shook my head; this guy was the epitome of unpredictable. I returned my gaze towards my brother to find that he had vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Did Reid scare him that much for him to run? Doubtful, my brother wasn't one to run, so where did he go?

I felt a pair of hands upon my shoulders and I quickly pulled away until I saw that it was Reid. His eyes had returned to normal and he appeared about as relaxed as he was that night I met him at the bar.

"Relax, he's gone now." He said softly. What was going on here? Was I the damsel in distress in his eyes?

"I didn't need your help you know." I said sharply as I ran my fingers through my tangled strands of hair.

"Of course you didn't." He replied with a smirk. Okay so maybe the arrogance wasn't as attractive as I had thought in this guy.

"I'm leaving town, I don't give a crap about a dinner with you or whatever romantic story you've got wrapped inside your head. I'm leaving!" I shouted while starting to walk down the sidewalk yet again. I heard his footsteps following me, could he not take a hint?

"What are you doing?" I snapped while turning back and facing him. His features were being illuminated by the street light flickering above.

"I'm leaving too."

"No your not, you've got school, friends, family…an entire life here…you can't just pick up and leave." I explained.

"I'm a free spirit, I go where I please." He said proudly. I sighed while feeling my legs slowly succumbing to the dull ache that still engulfed me. I casually propped myself against the brick wall of a building facing the sidewalk. I slowly slid down and rested my face in my hands. If there was ever a time I felt like breaking down, now would be it.

My brother was surely going to try and fight me again when I least expect it, I didn't have any strength left to continue walking my way out of this town, I was in so much pain from refusing to indulge in drinking blood and now I had a guy following me around for reasons unclear. What else?

I looked up from my hands to see the blonde squatting in front of me.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I asked.

"Didn't plan to, but if you really want me to, then I guess I will. I don't want to be added stress on you. But hear me out okay?" He started; his eyes were unwavering in his gaze into my eyes.

"I think…you've been wandering around for a long time. I think you're scared, afraid of when your brother will show up again and afraid that you might not survive another year in the way you've been living. I think, no one has ever taken care of you or even bothered to ask if you're alright. You're tired and in pain, I can tell by looking in your eyes. I also think you don't really want me to leave you alone; so I'm asking you to let me help you…" I couldn't believe what he had said; more importantly I couldn't believe that I was feeling a single tear trailing down my face from his very words now swirling about my mind.

I don't think anyone has ever shown this kind of interest in me; not since my parents held me in the middle of the night and whispered to me until all my thoughts of my bad dreams were gone and I drifted off to sleep once more.

"Come on; let's get back to your motel room. I might have accidently paid for a few more nights stay there for you." The blonde smiled as he offered a hand. I still wasn't sure what to say. I think the kid was crazy, an absolute idiot for getting himself involved here…but what he said had a grain of truth in it. Part of me really didn't want him to leave me alone.

* * *

I chuckled softly as I watched Reid finish his third bag of potato chips as he leaned back in the chair and proceeded to prop his feet upon the bed I was lying on. We had been watching television and talking for about an hour now and I had to admit it wasn't the worst way to spend an evening.

"So…does your friends now about me? What I am…" I asked while looking at him. I didn't know how close he was with the rest of the warlocks; I had to at least know how to act if I was going to stay in town for awhile.

"Well Tyler knows, sorry but there was no avoiding that conversation after that night at Nicky's. But other than that, no one else knows. And they won't know unless you feel comfortable with them knowing."

"Do you think Tyler will tell them? I mean, this isn't your ordinary teenage secret he's keeping." I said while taking a bite of a salt and vinegar chip; it had been years since I felt the tingle of the sour flavors of this chip. I cringed slightly once the chip touched my tongue only to hear Reid laughing at my reaction.

"Nah, he won't say anything. He knows I'd kick his ass if he did." He replied.

"He is probably…afraid of me. Isn't he?" I hesitated. Not everyone had the same reaction Reid has had when they learn of what I am. In fact, no one has had Reid's reaction. I'm accustomed to the screaming, the running and the threats of a town mob with pitchforks, but never this.

"And here I thought you were the type not to care what other people think." Reid said casually.

"I'm not, I mean, I don't care…It's just, well he's your friend." I stammered.

"He's not afraid of you; you keep forgetting we're a bunch of not so ordinary people ourselves. There's not much that can scare us. I think he's actually curious to talk to you. That kid used to pretend he was a vampire lord on the playground as kids; to actually meet a vampire is probably on his bucket list." Reid smiled. I returned the gesture; well I guess that makes two unusual reactions to someone finding out what I am. This entire situation is just getting even stranger with every passing minute; but honestly, what vampire could possibly complain. Strange happens to be in the lifestyle description.

"So how long has it been since you've drank blood?" Reid asked randomly. I turned to him sharply.

"A long time. I don't want to hurt someone because I'm some blood-thirsty savage." I replied.

"You're hardly a savage; but don't you kind of need blood? I mean, you're not going to die without it are you?" Good question; I've yet to meet a vampire with my same set of morals; let alone ask them what the side-effects would be. I knew enough to know that withdrawal was a bitch. But I always seemed to bounce back after awhile; it takes awhile, but I'd like to think I was healthy enough.

"Not sure exactly, guess I'll find out the longer I go without drinking."

"That's not a very reassuring answer." Reid quickly added. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's the only answer I can give."

"I could…well, I can't believe I'm about to say this but…I could-" Reid started. I knew exactly where he was going and I quickly interrupted him.

"No."

"Why? I'm trying to help you here. I mean, if your hungry, I don't see what's so bad about me giving you-" He started once again.

"I said no!" I snapped before rolling over onto my side facing away from Reid. I wish he knew that I did appreciate the offer; it takes a special person to offer to help the likes of me in that level. But I just couldn't. It had been so long since I have even tasted the irony, sweet elixir of human blood. I knew myself, I knew what I was…the second I took one taste of blood, and I wouldn't be able to stop. I would drain the person dry, followed by the entire town. I would be so high from the taste, I would lose myself. I wouldn't be able to think straight, all I would think would be how to get more. I could even drink myself to death; that was always a fear looming over me if I was to decide to drink blood again.

Not so long after my brother was turned into a vampire, he went on a binge of drinking dry person after person. He became so sick, a fever ravaged his brain and he lost all sense of who he was before he was a vampire. Part of me would like to believe that was what caused him to become who he is today; but I think that was just easier for me to accept than the person he is now is who he has always been, just better disguised.

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to stop myself, that's why! I'm not a murderer, and I'm not about to become one just because you say you want to help me." I said coldly. Silence broke out between us; the only thing I could hear was the television and the annoying buzz from the nightstand lamp nearest me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. This is all kind of new to me you know. My dad never taught me how to talk to pretty girls who happen to be vampires." Reid said. I laughed instantly at his words before turning towards him and tossing a pillow at him. What an annoying, but sweet guy Reid was. I was…as hard as it is for me to admit, happy that I didn't leave tonight.


	6. The Simple Act

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Six **

I have been in this hotel room for three days now. Easy to keep track of time when you have nothing to occupy your time. Reid had come by after school every day; I think we both were still unsure as to what to do about our situation. I felt like some secret he had to keep. But I still had in my mind that this was much better than my alternative option, which was wandering around the states without so much as a clue as to what to do with the rest of my infinite life.

Yeah, this was the better of the two options. At least I had the pleasure to see his face light up the second I opened the door of my motel room. It was nice, comforting if I ever felt such a thing. We had shared many conversations in our late night hours spent in this space, revealed many secrets and dare I say, gotten to know each other quite well. It hadn't been long since I first seen him making his presence known to me upon that bar counter in Nicky's, but I feel like I have grown close to the young warlock. I still wasn't sure if that was my intention here, but with every passing moment my desire to know the extent of his power and the depth of his strength faded. I just…liked where I was and I liked being with him.

He had grown bold in his actions towards me; I wondered if he knew the fact that I was onto him? We were now sharing the bed as we talked over the voices of the television. Instead of his usual spot at the table, he had plopped himself next to me upon the bed tonight. He had joked about kissing me just moments ago, but quickly changed the subject shortly thereafter, perhaps hoping I wouldn't linger on his words but I did.

Kissing. Something so simple, the primitive act of pressing lips against one another; wasn't something I had experienced since becoming a vampire. But ever since he said something, my mind has been flooded with thoughts of that simple act. I found my eyes fixed upon his lips as he continued to ramble about the latest installment of how much he disliked Caleb Danvers. With every movement of his lips, I kept staring. I wanted to kiss him. I couldn't believe it to be true but here I was wanting to feel his lips against my own. God how like a teenager I still was at times I least expect it.

"Earth to Madison; have you heard a word a said or are you too busy checking me out?" Reid smirked. I quickly rolled my eyes.

"Get over yourself Garwin." I quickly said while returning my eyes to the television screen. I heard him chuckle slightly. He was so full of himself; I still think he behaved more like a vampire than a human.

"Well…I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be?" I asked while turning to him. Still wearing his school uniform, he had come over as soon as school was over. Proudly driving Tyler's hummer he quickly announced.

"Well it's kind of lame; and I completely understand if you say no…" Reid hesitated, well goodness, this had to be the first time I seen any sort of hesitation coming from the blonde.

"If you ask if I want to be your girlfriend…I might just kill you here." I giggled only to get a look of aggravation.

"I'm not twelve. That wasn't what I was going to ask. I was going to ask…if you wanted to go to a school dance tomorrow night. It's the last dance of the year and well…it wouldn't be too much of a drag if you were there." Reid said while taking a gulp from his beer. Underage drinking was one of his hobbies I had gathered.

But I was somewhat surprised at his proposition; it wasn't everyday that a vampire was asked to a high school dance. Hell, I don't think I recall ever even attending a school dance back before I was turned.

"Think that's a good idea? I mean, I'd hate to eat your classmates." I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up, we both know you're not going to eat anyone. I just thought it'd be a nice way for you to meet everyone. If you're going to stick around, you might as well meet the dipshits I call my friends."

"I don't plan on living here." I quickly added. I was a bit harsher than I intended; I could tell the hope he had that I would accept his invitation but was I really about to become a part of his life? Was I meant to stay around this town…stay around Reid?

"Is this rejection? Ouch, I guess there's a first time for everything." He sighed while leaning further into the pillow.

"No, it's not rejection you ass; it's just…all so new to me you know. I don't even know what I'm even doing here. I mean what is this, what the hell are we doing?" Well I certainly didn't expect to unload those big and dramatic questions that have been flying around my thoughts lately upon him so openly. I quickly turned to him to read his expression to find that he was smiling.

"Well I'm trying to get passed all those road blocks you got put up; kind of hard when you won't even let me take you to a dance." He said with ease. I instantly felt my jaw drop and my cheeks flush into a brilliant shade of embarrassment.

"Let's get one thing straight here kid; I'm not some little girl you just take out and parade to your friends and bring home to meet the folks. I'm a vampire…I don't know why you keep forgetting that!" I said while looking down at my wrist. Those two small puncture marks are my constant reminder that no matter how nice someone is being to me at the moment, it can't change what I am.

"So what, being a vampire means you can never go out on a date, enjoy the company of friends or live your life?" I could strangle him for trying to simplify things that he knows nothing about.

"It's complicated." I spat.

"Seems like you're the only one making it complicated." He replied.

"Look, its one fucking dance, just go and I swear if you don't have a good time, then I won't bug you about any of this again. You can do whatever you want and I'll back off." He said while folding his arms.

Silence came over the room; I suppose I should give it a chance. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Except Tyler getting a busted lip again or someone in the dance slipping and scraping their knee until that oh so familiar red liquid tempts me yet again; so much could go wrong. Not to mention all the questions that awaits me in the company of Reid's friends. How much did they know about me? Tyler knew about all there is to know about me, I'm sure weird looks and an intense interrogation would take place the second I stood before him.

I looked at Reid; it was as if he was preparing himself for me to say no. His expression was pitiful; oh wonderful, I guess I still had a heart in there somewhere.

"Fine. I suppose I need a dress then don't I? I hate dresses." I said bluntly.

"Well Sarah already told me to let you know that you were welcome to pick out something with her in the morning. I think Kate is going too." Fantastic, just what I love…shopping with teenage girls. I glared at Reid.

"Glad you have everything planned out for me." I spat.

"Don't be like that, I just want to show you a good time." He said, suddenly I watched as his hand raised and gently grazed my cheek before tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear. My anger towards the persuasion tactics used to place me in the situation of a high school dance instantly fled from existence the second I felt the warmth of his touch against my chilled skin. Again my gaze lowered to those lips of his. Damn, did he have to be so close to me right now? I felt his breath tickling my features as he began to lean in. I felt the need to panic and pull away but I remained still until I felt his soft lips touching my own.

My wide eyes slowly began to flutter until they closed, I felt myself losing myself into the kiss. My body was filled with a rush of emotions that hadn't been stirred in decades. All sense of our surroundings faded as our kiss deepened and I found my hands slightly encircling a few locks of his hair. The warmth of his kiss and his wandering hands was enough to make a gasp escape my lips. I felt our bodies maneuvering until we were as close as two bodies could be.

I felt our lips suddenly part. I opened my eyes to see him over me, his eyes flooded with desire as that ever present smirk found its way upon his expression once more.

"You're unbelievable!" I said trying to hide how much I actually enjoyed the feeling of that kiss.

"You better believe it baby." He said coolly. I quickly pushed him back to his side of the bed.

"Don't get used to it; it was a one time thing." I said while trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Whatever you say. Well I better be heading off now. Sarah said she'd stop by and give you a lift to the mall around 9; I'll be here to pick you up for the dance around 6." He said with a smile while standing up and stretching.

"Sure thing. Goodnight Reid." I said softly. I watched him smile and make his way towards the door, and with a slight wink and wave of his hand, he was gone.

* * *

9 am arrived rather quickly; I was up and leaning anxiously against the textured off white exterior of my motel room. I was not exactly excited to spend any more time shopping with Sarah, but I had to admit it was kind of her to bring me along to find a dress. Speaking of dresses, I deplored them. Absolutely despised them; they were constricting and a useless garment that had about as much appeal to me as a round or two with some back-woods vampire I met along my travels.

I looked up at the sky; thankfully the sun was well hidden from the clouds. I seemed to have lost my sunglasses to shield my sensitive eyes from the beams of the sun.

Before too long I saw a small Honda pulling up in front of me with a waving blonde behind the steering wheel and a dark haired girl applying lip gloss next to her. This should be…fun.

"GET IN!" cheered Sarah. With a sigh I drug myself into the backseat of her car and watched as we drove off into the hustle of the busy road.

"Madison, this is Kate, my roommate." Sarah said with a smile. Kate looked back with a smile and an extended hand that I quickly took in a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise! Glad I finally get to meet the infamous Madison Greenwood!" Kate smiled. Oh lord, I already have a reputation?

"I don't know about infamous." I muttered.

"Oh but you are, you're Reid's mystery girl. The whole school knows about you!" Sarah added with a smile reflecting from the rear view mirror.

"Your school must be running out of things to talk about then if they're talking about me. I'm nothing special."

"Madison, you are dating Reid Garwin. That makes you about as special as a celebrity as far as Spencer Academy goes." Kate said while reclining her seat slightly.

"Are you serious?" I asked. A celebrity? Wasn't too keen on being placed under a microscope of the masses attending Reid's school, but I couldn't help but wonder why. I suppose he was popular there; he certainly had the attitude to match that's for sure.

"Well duh, you're the only girl Reid has ever shown interest in. I mean the kind of interest that sticks around you know? They're saying Reid Garwin has finally being tamed, you should be proud!" Kate said cheerfully. I couldn't help but chuckle, if only they knew how much Reid has managed to "tame" me so to speak. A warlock taming a vampire…what twisted tale was this? I was about to go shopping for a dress to attend a dance for crying out loud; this had to be the strangest thing I have ever done…and that's saying a lot.

I allowed the two girls to continue chatting about the style dresses they had in mind; I was already exhausted by the exchanges between them. I had no idea how much fashion had changed since I went shopping for longer than a quick grab and go from a nearby store. This was already turning out to be a long and exhausting day.


	7. The Dangerous Path

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Seven**

I would never admit it, especially to Reid, but dress shopping wasn't a total drag. In fact, there were moments during the outing I found myself actually having fun. I mean, I wouldn't say I would jump at the chance to go shopping again tomorrow; but being around Sarah and Kate brought back a lot of memories. Those few remaining good memories I still cling to when I find myself wondering why I continued living, well whatever they call the existence I was now existing in as a vampire.

Not to sink myself in another depressive state, but I can still remember having friends in my years still being human. I remember the laughter, bursting at the seams with gossip and sitting around wondering who my prince charming would be, all in the company of those friends I can recall so vividly all these years later. Life was so easy then, so simple…and in a way, being around Sarah and Kate brought that simplicity back into feeling. It was refreshing; part of me wished it didn't have to end so soon. I continued to wish for further time spent with these two as the car came to a stop in the parking spot in front of my room.

"Hey we should all get ready here at the motel; the boys can pick us up here!" Sarah asked as I was climbing out of the car. Well I suppose I might get my wish for once.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is hardly a five star resort…" I said while looking at the two.

"I'll text the guys now!" Kate quickly added. I nodded slightly while grabbing my garment bag with my dress neatly hanging inside. I found a dress, shocking to hear myself admit, mainly because the idea of a dress still aggravated me but this dress…was beautiful. The feeling of the soft fabric grazing my skin and the way my reflection seemed to bring even a smile upon my face wasn't the worst feeling…I suppose. The dress was a brilliant shade of red. How poetic right? A vampire wearing red; yeah, I'm sure Reid will get as much of a kick out of it as I did when the girls insisted this was the dress for me.

I made my way into my room followed by the girls. I quickly noticed the empty bags of potato chips still littering the floor. I scrambled to pick the trash up as the girls began laying their things down.

"I'm so sorry; I forgot how much of a mess Reid tends to leave behind." I sighed.

"So it's true, he has been coming here after school? You have to tell me how that boy is under the sheets!" Kate said. I raised an eyebrow before realizing what it was she was referring to.

"Kate! You can't just ask things like that…unless you feel like sharing Madison, then by all means." Sarah said with a devilish smile.

"Whoa! Blondie and I have not done anything…" I said while taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Really? Then what have you two been doing up here every night?" Kate asked. Lord, I suppose Reid's warning about the prying nature of these two was an understatement. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just talking really." I answered with a smile.

"Wow, you must have him vexed or something. Reid Garwin is so not the talking type." Kate said. How did I know that this conversation would lead to that? Leave it to a teenage girl to remind you of the obvious. I was no idiot; I knew the kind of human the cocky Reid Garwin is. Jealousy was not something that came naturally to me; I suppose I wasn't even in the position to give thought to jealousy in the first place. We weren't exactly an item; such childish labels was so…four decades ago. He was, in a sense, my support system in this town. Nothing more and nothing less; the kiss we shared added a few complexities to that but we still were simply two souls who enjoyed each others company, right?

Plus; I still felt rather…uncomfortable with the idea of being on an intimate level with a man who was a great deal younger than me; we were literally decades apart. There had to be some taboo aspect about that age difference between us. Not too mention he was still, despite his magical abilities, very much human. I was practically shunned by the vampire community already, but adding a relationship with a human to my track record would be…dangerous for everyone involved. Conversing with humans was an act of treachery; but becoming intimate with a human was the most unforgivable sin. The type of sin that was punishable by the ultimate punishment in the vampire world: wolfing.

Wolfing was the highest form of dishonor and punishment any vampire could receive; it was a slow and agonizing death to the vampire forced to endure it. The person would be injected with werewolf blood, only after having both fangs broken and ripped from their jaw. No one knows the meaning of suffering until they experience wolfing. Werewolf blood is a slow acting poison to a vampire; causing a raging fever, sickness and freely bleeding from every opening the body could find. Wolfing was the one thing that kept most vampires from going rogue or going on a large scale killing spree. I would rather take the humans version of capitol punishment over wolfing any day.

Yeah; Reid and I had a lot of factors standing in the way of any thoughts of being together…but I couldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed my mind; especially after being with these two hopeless romantics all day.

"Well, let's get ready shall we? The guys will be here soon." I said in hopes of changing the subject and getting the morbid thoughts of wolfing out of my mind. From the high pitched squeals and leaps towards the bathroom, I could tell that the subject was immediately dropped and I could at least try to be normal for the duration of this night.

I then joined the girls for the long forty-five minutes of primping, exchanges of compliments and admittances of jealousy from one to another, wondering about what the night will bring and random questions about myself I should have known would be asked by the two nosey, but extremely kind girls.

Questions like where I was from, what my plans were and of course the slight hints around why I was here. Thankfully the questioning was cut short by Sarah reading aloud a text from Caleb indicating they we're nearly to the motel.

"You look beautiful Madison." Kate said while placing her hands upon my shoulders where I was sitting at the chair I had pulled in front of the mirror nearest the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile; it had been a long time since I have ever truly sat in front of my reflection and saw myself more than just a vampire. I felt normal, and I felt relaxed and I also felt…human.

My long blonde hair was in a lose knot hanging gently above my left shoulder adorned with a simple diamond bobby pin. I had allowed Kate to do my makeup, she had claimed it was one of her talents, and by the simple but elegant application of perfect tones and hues, I would have to agree. My lips were glistening with a vibrant shade of red gloss that matched my dress.

Ah, my dress. It was so comfortable; they certainly didn't make dresses like this back in the day. The neckline wasn't too low, however it was just low enough to cause a few heads to turn. What can I say, if I was going to rock the "lady in red" look, I would rock it all the way.

With a smirk I stood and turned to the equally beautifully dressed young girls standing before me.

"Let's show this new girl how we have fun tonight, shall we Kate?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Let's!" Kate nodded with a gleam of mischief in her eye. I smiled before being pulled into a group hug; oh lord and so the girlish hugging begins. I rolled my eyes but continued to smile as the girls squeezed me tight.

Suddenly there was a knock upon the door. Sarah quickly ran towards the door before opening it. There stood Reid. He was wearing a custom black tux that seemed to fit his frame perfectly. His hair was swept to the side with a hint of gel and his eyes were glistening from the reflection of light that greeted him in the room's lights. Well well well; this one sure cleans up well.

"The boys are waiting in the limo; mind giving me a few moments with Madison?" Reid asked softly; Kate turned to me and gave me an approving look while Sarah flashed a devious grin before they both left Reid and I in the room alone.

The air suddenly became slightly heavy as I watched Reid walk towards me. Was I really nervous? I looked down and instantly felt a bit more uncomfortable about my choice of color in dress. I literally felt like a young girl again, feeling apprehensive and slightly foolish under the examining gaze of a boy.

His steps came to a stop as he stood a few inches from me; that familiar cologne of his reached my senses as did that comforting hum of energy within him I adored so much. I looked up at the blonde; he smiled gently appearing to be a great deal less nervous than I. Great, that fact alone did nothing but increase my nervousness.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered while looking away from his obviously confident stare.

"Do I detect…a bit of nervousness? I'm shocked!" Reid chuckled as his smile widened.

"I will not hesitate to send you to your dance alone and sporting a black eye." I said while crossing my arms. The nerve of this guy, I still couldn't understand how the roles between the two of us had shifted so easily. I no longer was the confident one bearing the upper hand here…you wouldn't know I was an aged, wise and independent vampire standing here in this motel room tonight. What the hell happened?

"I'm sorry; it's just kind of cute. I mean, I'm seeing you in a different light tonight…you're not the same girl I met at Nicky's that night…" He said softly. I guess I wasn't the only one noticing the role reversal between us.

"I'd eat you alive if I was." I winked only to feel a hand slide around the small of my waist. Reid pulled me in close until the warmth of his breath was sending chills traveling up and down my spine.

"I like it when you talk dirty." His words rolled seductively off his tongue as I chuckled only to find my breath catching within my throat. The sudden closeness between us and the obvious desire creeping into his gaze was enough to make it suddenly hit me; I was walking on a dangerous, but seemingly unavoidable path here. My body seemed to want nothing more than to feel this closeness to this boy until the end of time. The flush of my once chilled features, the stirring emotions swelling within me and the warmth of his hand still searching for a way to bring me closer to him if at all possible were all becoming real.

I guess my reasoning of him and I being two souls just enjoying each other's company was a clear sign of denial; well there was no escaping the feeling as I stood in his arms under the tilted light fixture upon the textured ceiling above. I did feel. And I…felt…for him.

Great. Just fucking great.

"I can't believe im doing this.


	8. The Dance Part One

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Eight **

"Shall we go and make the world jealous of our impeccable good looks tonight my dear?" Reid's voice asked as he brought the palm of my hand up to his gentle lips before placing a corsage of a simple red rose around my wrist. I couldn't help but smile before raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know I would wear red?" I asked with obvious curiosity.

"I had a feeling." He said seductively. I rolled my eyes instantly as I retraced my hand from his grasp.

"Sarah told you, didn't she?" I chuckled as Reid winked slightly. I thoroughly enjoyed his clever attempts to win me over. In fact I did more than enjoy it; I was obviously falling for it and if he had any sense of me about him whatsoever, he would know that he had already won me over long before placing this corsage upon me.

"Are you ready?" He asked while offering his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed before taking his arm and walking towards the black stretch limo parked outside this quaint motel room. Had I not felt the gaze of the blonde upon me; I would have dropped my jaw in awe. I might have stayed in a few luxury hotels, shopped at a few designer stores and indulged in a few fine dinning experiences in my lifetime; but never have I been welcomed into a limousine. It was a remarkably uplifting feeling; even for me.

I climbed into the limo to find a group of smiling teenagers surrounding me as I felt Reid plop himself right next to me and quickly placed his arm protectively around me. I would have elbowed him for that, but the multiple sets of eyes were intently resting upon me.

"Madison, that's Pussy…I mean Pogue; and I think you've met everyone else." Reid offered as he pointed out the only young man within these sons of Ipswich I had yet to meet. He sent a middle finger towards Reid before shaking my hand with a smile and a few kind words of first meetings. His long hair was neatly tucked behind his ear that Kate was wasting no time to place a few seductive kisses and nibbles upon.

Caleb and Sarah were making small talk; the sparkles from her silver dress were glistening into her eyes that seemed to see only Caleb. Her smile was quickly mirrored by the dark haired boy, Caleb was just as in love with her as she was with him; they were the perfect pair if there ever was one.

I then noticed Tyler was trying his best to avoid my eye contact; I suppose he was still digesting the fact that I was no ordinary girl sitting across from him tonight. I sensed a flicker of fear within his gaze but it seemed to be riddled with curiosity as well. I suppose I would have to have a talk with the boy in the course of the evening. The staring had to stop for me to feel any less uncomfortable with the situation I was now in.

I lowered my gaze to my hands that were neatly clasped upon my lap. I was nervous; aside from meetings with my brother, I had never entertained the feeling of nervousness. Well I suppose the feeling was appropriate; I was far from my comfort zone today and I still didn't quite know if I had a place with this group of teenagers on one of the most special nights of their adolescent lives. I almost felt like an intruder; an unwanted guest I was in my participation.

I still couldn't believe how quickly my motives and intentions had changed since meeting the blonde next to me. I hardly had the chance to make sense of my sudden shift of action; I was distracted…these feelings and interest in Reid was really starting to affect me and why I came here in the first place. Part of me welcomed this distraction; but part of me wondered what good could possibly come from it.

What the hell kind of good would come from a creature like me being in the presence of such a young man. He was so full of life, heart still pounding with every twist and turn this world had to offer.

I looked over at him for a moment, trying my best to go unnoticed. He was happy; I could tell by the slight arch on either corner of his lips; he was trying not to allow his smile to break through the surface. I quickly returned my gaze to my hands, now shaking to portray fully my nervous energy. Why did my thoughts have to always attack me at such times? I instantly began thinking of the blatantly obvious facts that I was facing by even allowing myself to continue this facade of a teenage girl falling love. I was dangerous. I have already allowed every defense and warning sign Reid may have once had about me to slowly fade away. He was comfortable with me…and that was as dangerous as I was to him.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there, everything okay?" Reid whispered in my ear causing me to jump slightly from my broken train of thought.

"Yes; sorry…not used to sitting in a dress…" I lied.

"Well I could help you out of that dress if you'd prefer." He quickly added. I smiled at the comment; even thought that further proved my point of the fallen defenses he had around me now.

"There's the smile; just relax okay? I promise this is going to be a night you'll never forget." He grinned. That's exactly what I'm afraid of.

* * *

We arrived at the beautiful grand hall of the dance; it was some hotel built around the same time architecture truly started to become a thing of beauty. It was lavish stone constructed hotel with a deep green owning stretched from the sidewalk to the swinging glass doors of the front entrance. Spencer Academy must have a great deal of money to allow such a grand venue for a dance.

Lights from hanging strings of Christmas lights twinkled around me as Reid wrapped his arm around me and directed me tout of the limo and down the velvet carpet reaching to the entrance.

"See you losers around!" Reid waved to his friends as we walked into the dance. A few flashes of cameras quickly reached our eyes as we made it inside the grand hall. Music was traveling through the crowded space as my eyes traveled around the rich hues of my surroundings. Dark green, black and gold decorations shimmered underneath the light of the enlarged chandeliers twinkling above.

"Wow, this is amazing." I muttered.

"Yeah, it's not half bad." Reid said while grabbing a handful of mixed nuts from the silver platter nearest us.

"Not half bad? You do realize most school dances are often held in gymnasiums? I'd say this is a step above."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled as he led me to the dance floor of polished marble. I was quickly swung into the arms of Reid as his hands traveled low around my hips as we swayed gently. I placed my arms upon his shoulders as I began to meet the multiple pairs of eyes staring at me as we danced.

"People are staring." I whispered. Never thought I'd feel uncomfortable being the center of attention; at a different time and in a different place I would gladly give them something worth staring at. Confidence typically came with the whole eternal life thing; but here I was still out of my element. If I felt it before, I certainly was reassured of it now that I did not belong here.

"That's called jealousy my dear; you are the most beautiful woman here after all." Reid replied as he looked down at me. His eyes reflected the chandelier lights as his obvious attraction towards me began to shine.

"Please don't look at me like that. I'm not some typical prom date here Reid." I said while looking away.

"I know…you're better." He replied. I pulled away from his arms until I was looking at him; how is he still looking at me like…I was human?

"You need to start showing some concern here about our little relationship Reid…you need to be careful around me." I said trying to keep quiet enough to no onlookers could hear.

"I need to be careful? Why, are you planning to run off again?" He asked. I shook my head frantically before starting to feel trapped in the space filled with peering teens that were all starring at me, trying to make out the very words escaping my lips. The air was becoming thick and the music was starting to ring within my very ears. I released a sigh before turning and forcing my way through the crowds and towards the door. I had to get out of here; this was a bad idea…every part of it.

I pushed through the glass doors and found myself in the comforts of the shadows of the trees a few feet away. Just as I had expected, Reid quickly found his way to me.

"What's going on with you?" He asked; where do I even fucking start?

"You are comfortable with me."

"Madison I don't see the bad in being comfortable with someone." He said while closing the distance between us until I held my hand out and stopped him in his steps.

"It's bad when that someone is me!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay…so I pushed you too much into this…I'm sorry I'll take it slow."

"No! Do you see, you aren't understanding what I'm even saying. Reid…it's not safe for you to not be cautious around me…I'm not…safe to be so comfortable with." I said while feeling a rush of emotions overtaking me yet again. These God forsaken emotions I still have are really starting to become a problem.

Reid shook his head before approaching me again; this time quickly pushing aside my objecting hands. I felt his hands grab my shoulders until I saw the white of his eyes even in the shadows of the darkness cloaking our conversation.

"You know, I'm not exactly with a safe person either. Have you stopped to think what could happen if I lost control and used my power around you? One split second, I could lose it and you would be the one in danger. Madison…stop trying to push away from what you want. Let yourself just be happy and don't think about the worse thing that could happen. You know what I am and yet here you are with me…and I know what you are…now let me be with you…I mean truly with you." I was speechless; his words circled about my mind as I stared deep into his eyes that were pleading with me as strong as his words.

I truly hadn't given much thought to the dangers I was facing around Reid; I did know a bit, about the power within him but I never thought that he was in the same position I was. Neither of us was completely safe with on another; there were risks but were the risks worth a chance to be with this blonde who was now pulling me into his arms?

I had never heard such passion coming from another person before…not with that passion being put forth for me.

"Why…why are you doing this?" I truly couldn't understand what the appeal was to be fighting so hard to be with a vampire. The very thought made absolutely no sense. Surely there had to be a unforgivable taboo aspect of being with a vampire just as it was for a vampire to be with a human.

"To be as smart as you are…you sure have a lot to learn." He said before releasing me from his arms. I couldn't help but smile; I guess I did know why…I just still couldn't understand.

"This is a bad idea…you and me. If you only knew…" I started before I felt his fingers softly place themselves upon my lips.

"You are too beautiful to carry so many worries; live a little." If that was a pun, it was a horrible one. I was no longer living; but right here, right now surprisingly enough I felt more alive than I had throughout my entire span of life as a human.

Reid and I truly were a bad idea; one of the worse ideas than he could possibly imagine; but seeing that smile and hearing those bold words made me a believer in him, and us.


	9. The Dance Part Two

**A/N: **Thanks for all the really awesome and kind reviews for the story; I'm really enjoying the fact there are such great fans of the story! This chapter is a little short, but the next chapter is sure to make up for that! So keep those reviews coming, and let me know where you see the story going and what you would like to see with Max's character…he's been out of the spotlight for a few chapters now…is he finally backing off…or waiting for the right time to strike? Let me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear them! Keep the reviews coming! –Becca

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Nine **

An hour had passed at Reid's school dance and I had to admit that I was starting to ease into the idea that I _might _be growing comfortable here in this obvious teenage popularity contest. Humans always loved to have a night where they could shine; dress in their finest and find a way to live out their romantic notions of young love. A rather sickening stage in life; but I suppose it was nice to be here to share such a moment with Reid.

This was a big night for him; an important step closer to the end of one chapter in his life and the hasty drop into another chapter. It's wild to think I was falling for someone so young; someone who had so much life yet to live. I wouldn't dwell on these "worries" as Reid so cleverly called them, I promised I wouldn't. There was red flags passing me by with every moment I grew closer to him; but what was there to do? I was here; and I was where I wanted to be…it was wrong, unsafe for both of us and beyond forbidden in my world and his; but for now as I watched him smiling back at me from across the crowded space, I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"You two seem to be having a good time." Spoke a voice behind me. I turned to see Tyler, a punch glass in hand that I could tell by the heavy smell of alcohol that it was spiked. I guess Reid didn't have any trouble dropping a bottle of vodka in the punch while I accompanied an enraged Kate to the restroom. Kate's dream night had been shattered by an argument with Pogue; a rather common occurrence according to Sarah's account.

"Yeah, it's been a lovely night." I said with a smile. Tyler seemed very kind and gentle; Reid spoke so highly of him I wondered how high the pedestal had been placed for him was. In my mind I knew I had to attempt to be friendly, maintain a sense of kindness with Tyler, for Reid's sake. I wasn't fond of the idea; frankly I could care less what the majority of the teenagers thought of me, but even I knew that there were some things you had to do in this strange and unfamiliar world of modern day courtship.

"So you're a vampire…mind me asking how that happened?" I didn't know whether to be offended by the question or thankful for the interest he had in knowing me better. I looked at the young man, his black tux fit him like it was made specifically for him. His dark hair was gelled to the side but a few stray hairs managed to fall from their intended position.

"This is hardly the appropriate environment to reveal our darkest secrets to one another, don't you agree?" I said trying to maintain a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just curious." Oh joy, another person engulfed by the false portrayals of being a vampire. Seriously, social media truly has glorified a painful and depressing existence.

"You know what they say about curiosity?"

"It killed the cat…I know." He answered quickly.

"Killed the warlock too." I said sharply.

"Now, now Madison…play nice. Tyler is our friend remember?" chuckled a voice, I felt two arms slither their way around my waist and pull me close. Reid. I felt myself smiling until I realized Tyler's expression was no longer eager to portray a sense of kindness.

"So Tyler, where's your date?" Reid asked; I felt the warmth of his breath falling upon my neck as he held me close.

"Emily ditched me the second we got here; ran off with her friends I guess." Tyler said.

"That's why I spiked the punch dude; alcohol makes everything better." Reid laughed as Tyler gave a sluggish nod and wandered through the crowd in the direction of the infamous spiked punch bowl.

I turned to face Reid and immediately felt the need to apologize for my behavior but the second I went to speak Reid shook his head.

"Don't even start; Tyler is…a bit awkward sometimes, I swear that kid thinks way too damn much. But it's all good, but I think you and I should get out of here. What do you think?" There he goes again talking to me in that seductive tone again.

"Well don't you have an after party to throw tonight? I might have overheard a few people talking about it."

"Honestly, my after parties go on with or without me even being there. I'd much rather spend time with you than making sure some drunk kid doesn't throw up in my mother's chinaware." He said as he smiled.

"You're very sweet…but this is a special night for you. I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me."

"I think this is the first extended conversation we've had that you haven't insulted me or hit me…who are you and what have you done with Madison?" Reid laughed as he placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"Don't get used to it." I replied. He was already picking up on my obvious shift in attitude already; it was a strange, I was aware the effect the blonde had over me and yet I could do nothing to combat it. I felt…happy and it was quickly warming even my chilled and hardened heart. It was like I was under some spell; I knew it, he knew it…and from the way Sarah and Kate kept giggling at the sight of Reid and I together, I guess everyone knew it.

"Yes ma'am. Well let's at least head out now; we can get a head start on the after party…shall we?"

"Oh no you don't; I agreed to go to this dance with you, but the after party was not in the agreement." I said while raising my eyebrow.

"Oh so we need agreements in order to spend time with each other?" Reid asked while searching for a way to allow my lips to smile and for me to give in to him…as I always seem to do.

"Reid, it's not a good idea for me to go to a party…what if someone hurts themselves…last time I checked, alcohol doesn't increase safety awareness in humans." I said. Thoughts of some intoxicated individual falling or hurting themselves kept playing through my mind; I was not interested in subjecting myself to another round of blood withdrawals again. Especially at the risk of exposing to Reid's peers the level of "freak" I happen to be; I couldn't ruin his night.

"Madison just let yourself relax and enjoy this night with me. Have a little fun, maybe even drink a wine cooler or two; when's the last time you've ever been to a party?" Good question. I was no stranger to the stronger drinks that tend to tingle and burn as they flow through the veins; but it had been a long time since I had enjoyed a drink in the company of others. I was never really one to attend parties; frankly I never gave myself the chance to enjoy friends or a late night party since my life as a vampire began. I didn't think it was right; I didn't feel like…I deserved to enjoy my life as the creature I had become.

Reid's eyes were pleading as strong as his words to talk me into going with him to enjoy myself at a party. But I punished myself for good reasons when I denied myself of friends and events such as these. It was dangerous for everyone around and myself…it was a risk that had far too many consequences stretched out before me if I was to fall to my animalistic tendencies. On the other hand, I was already taking huge risks just by standing here and allowing myself to be so close to Reid. Have I punished myself enough for a lifetime? A party…did sound like fun after all; and my senses would be slow to react after a few drinks in my system; perhaps that would allow me enough time to escape a dangerous situation if one should arise.

It was a bad idea, but I suppose I owed it to myself to at least try. If I was going to be with Reid, and keep taking these risks, I should at least try to enjoy a few of the benefits of doing so, right?

"I expect a glass of your finest chardonnay the moment I step foot into your house. Do you understand?" I said while folding my arms across my chest.

"Vodka it is then! Well, let's go so we can have a few moments of peace before everyone starts arriving." Reid said while sliding his hand into my own, our fingers interlocked instantly. The warmth of our touch was shocking, but an enjoyable feeling nonetheless.

"Don't get any ideas; you're not getting that lucky blondie." I smirked only to feel Reid leading me through the crowd as we drew closer to the door. This was either going to be the best night of my entire existence…or the worst. But I was going to take the comforting feeling of his hand holding mine as a sign that perhaps it may be the best. I could hope at least.


	10. The Warning

**A/N: **So I've just been receiving notifications like crazy from all the "favorites" and "follows" on this story; makes me so EXCITED! Thanks everyone, so glad the story is a success. This chapter is for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! –Becca

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Ten **

It was hardly a surprise to walk through the front doors of the Garwin Estate to find the lavish home completely filled with intoxicated teenagers ready to welcome the blonde to his own after party. He was quickly whisked away into the arms of all of his "fans" for a round of shots. I didn't protest, this was his party and he was expected to be the type of fantastic host that his reputation often revealed.

I exhaled before scanning the beautiful home laid out before my eyes. Rich hued walls, intricately stitched rugs, crystal chandeliers allowing light to shine upon every polished vase and glistening wooden furniture. So the guy's parents had quite the impressive taste in décor; I was impressed.

The choice of music was hardly the type I could enjoy as I pushed my way through the dancing teens; I found my way towards the only part of the space left untouched by the hardly modest gathering of people: the wine chiller. I pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay and managed to find a bottle opener nearby to indulge in a bit more sophisticated choice of beverage. My wine glass within my grasp was the closest thing to a celebration I've experienced in quite some time; sure I was obviously standing by myself, but it was nice to fill the slight warmth from the pale liquid ticking my lips.

"Not one for parties I take it?" asked a voice. I turned to see Caleb standing next to me pulling off his tuxedo jacket and folding up his starched white sleeves up over his forearms.

"Quite the contrary; I just happen to enjoy them in a different way I suppose." I smiled while returning my eyes to the people around me. I managed to spot Reid and Tyler chugging can after can of beer.

"Well I'll have to admit, I'm glad you don't share Reid's style of enjoying parties." Caleb chuckled as he too poured himself some wine. I watched as Reid caught sight of my gaze upon him and he quickly winked. How could I not smile at that?

"He's just young and enjoying his life. I admire that." I smiled.

"Well why are you not doing the same?" He asked.

"I am an old soul Caleb; a very old soul." I smiled while finding myself pouring a second glass of wine.

"To old souls." Caleb said while clanking his wine glass against my own. I chuckled; I had been very surprised at the kindness shown to me by the same young men I was warned about from Chase Collins at that bus stop so late at night. Could they really be as dangerous as he had inferred? By the warm smile and gentle nod of the head before walking away, Caleb sure didn't seem dangerous to me.

* * *

Hours seemed to have passed like minutes until I realized I had finished off my second bottle of wine; the feeling was warm…like an extended embrace. I wouldn't say I was as intoxicated as the humans still dancing around me, but I certainly wasn't opposed to admitting I was starting to feel like dancing…which was a good indicator that I had drank far more than I had intended.

I forced myself away from the dancing teens and managed to locate Reid who had finally reached his alcohol limit for the evening, at least I had hoped. He was propped up against the island located in the middle of the beige and granite decorated kitchen.

I walked up to him and kneeled beside him. His tired eyes rolled towards me and he smiled.

"I'm s-sorry…I haven't…paid attention to you." He slurred. I smirked at the sound, how adorable was he at this moment?

"Don't apologize, I'm a big girl remember? I am quite capable of entertaining myself." I spoke until I felt the warmth of his hand brushing my cheek slightly.

"So beautiful." He said softly. I rolled my eyes to mask my obvious blush.

"How about I take you to bed?" I asked.

"Only if you'll…join me." He said with a smirk. I shook my head before laughing.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid you're seductive powers aren't as strong when you've drank an entire twelve pack of beer." I giggled before trying to position myself under his arm to help him up only to find myself stumbling on top of him the moment I tried to lift him. I heard his laughter in my ear as we fell to the chilled tile floor below.

I went to stand once again only to feel Reid's arms pull me back toward him.

"Reid I swear…" I laughed before noticing the seriousness upon his expression. His eyes were looking deep into my own as he seemed to struggle to conjure words to speak.

"Something w-wrong?" I stammered while feeling slightly embarrassed we were laying in the middle of the kitchen floor and were obviously surrounded by nosey onlookers.

"I want…to tell you s-something…but I don't…know if I s-should." His words continued to slur but I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to tell me; after you've had some rest." I said with a smile. Reid started to shake his head in response.

"If I don't s-say it now…I may never…I mean…I would but…"

"Oh for goodness sakes Garwin…just tell me then." I said while growing used to the feeling of closeness we were sharing here tonight. I watched as he swallowed hard…his features grew slightly pale except for the redness of his lips from him biting them in nervousness. What could possibly cause such a hesitation in him like this? He was never one to be shy before, or even question what comes out of his mouth. He was more of an act now, think later type of young man…but right here, right now, I watched as he struggled to speak.

"I…love you. And…" He revealed. I felt my jaw drop as I heard a few faint gasps from the ever present onlookers still huddling around the kitchen. What did he say? What did he just say?

"And…" He stammered.

"And what?" I quickly asked.

"And I think…I'm going to be sick." He said before scrambling to his hands and knees and hurried away towards the darkened hallway; running into walls, people and every other obstacle on the way to the bathroom.

I was left, shocked and stunned at what he had just said. Hearing those words had finally made this entire relationship, this whirlwind of a situation I was now in a bit more real. I was in a relationship with a human being. I was a vampire taking part in the ultimate form of taboo in my world. Part of me was just relieved to hear the words from his lips that had been circling around my mind for awhile now; I did love him. I would have confessed to him instantly had it not been for the sudden and abrupt exit he had made.

There was another part though; as much as Reid had detested me having it, which constantly reminded me how wrong this entire relationship was. It wasn't safe; it wasn't right and would lead to very dire consequences. I had told Reid all of this, all of the reasons why we should just say goodbye and walk away from this, but he would disagree with me with every ounce of his being. I had assumed it was because he truly wasn't grasping the seriousness of the situation, but I was starting to feel as if maybe he did know and he just didn't care. Or could it be that he did care, but he cared for me far more than he cared for the reasons why he shouldn't.

I finally forced myself to my feet and made my way through the crowd almost in a daze; I was lost in my thoughts and feeling drained by the weight of the emotions I was now feeling. But in the midst of the overwhelming thoughts and feelings rushing over me; one thing was certain. I wanted to find Reid and I honestly wanted to tell him that I loved him too. I couldn't believe how much I've changed, how much I could actually feel for another person…but I felt that it was my duty to tell him that I loved him. That's the only thing that mattered to me at this moment.

I felt my lips curling into a smile as I allowed my fingers to sway with the red fabric of my dress as I walked down the hallway. I finally reached the door of the bathroom and I opened it gently, the excitement of revealing my feelings was bursting within me as I walked into the bathroom.

"Hello dear sister." Max spoke as he stood from the side of the porcelain tub he had been sitting upon. I quickly slammed the door behind me before looking down to see Reid sprawled out on the white tiled floor.

"If you touched him…" I hissed.

"Relax; I do believe alcohol is to blame for the loss of consciousness." He said with a smile. In the stark bright hues and unnaturally bight bulbs within the lights; I could finally see my brother in all of his unearned glory. He was so pale; his eyes were dull and lifeless as he continued to look at me. His pleasant demeanor wasn't fooling me in the least, whatever he wanted wasn't going to end well for me.

"Wearing dresses now? Boy, this Reid fellow is stirring up quite the changes in you. I can barely recognize you when you are trying to look so…human." I felt my fists clenching tightly; I tried to force my anger to subside but was having a hard time holding myself back as he grew closer to Reid's motionless body.

"Stay away from him!" I snapped.

"Oh my, someone's over protective aren't they?" Max chuckled as he straightened his leather jacket before folding his arms.

"I actually came to warn you; word has…slipped out that you have entered into a relationship with a human. And you know how those leading vampires are, so worried about the exposure of our kind and wanting to uphold tradition…they have issued a warrant for your capture. I'm sure wolfing will be requested on your behalf." Max spoke. My heart dropped…well the joy of realizing love was short lived. My greatest fears had been made reality. What could I even do at this point? There was nothing I could do; running was pointless, vampires had nothing but time on their hands, they would never stop hunting me.

"You…you told them." I growled. It was the only explanation and would explain the devious grin still upon his face as he spoke.

"Me? Now why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE! You just can't…let me be. You can't let me just be happy…and live my own life the way I chose. There's nothing you want more than to see me die." I screamed; trying my best to hold back tears now burning within the corners of my eyes.

"All very valid points; I suppose I might have told one or two people about your little rendezvous with the human. And well…you know vampires, all they do is talk." Max laughed. I felt something within me snap as I watched him laughing after admitting that he was the reason I was now facing capitol punishment for simply following my heart.

I lunged at him and tacked him until I felt us crash into the tub. I felt my heart pounding as hard as my fists were now pounding into my brother's features. All my built up anger and all the thoughts of exacting revenge for everything he had ever done to me in his quest to rip my entire life away…was finally being released.

My vision was blurring as I just continued swinging; I felt my fangs beginning to extend; a rare reaction to have happen for me without being exposed to blood, but I allowed myself to fully let go of all my barriers I set up against my vampire nature.

Suddenly my fists were caught in my brother's palms as he began to laugh, I finally noticed the few cuts and swollen places my fists connected with upon his face and chest. I was breathing like a charging bull; I couldn't believe the extent of my reactions, I was showing him exactly what he had been telling me all these years, I was a monster…nothing would ever change that.

"Glad to see you still have a little fight in you…but you need to realize that you are nothing…compared to me." He said, his ominous words reflected in the sudden flicker of evil within his eyes. His smile faded instantly as he stood and released my fists until grabbing a handful of my blonde locks and forcing me to my feet. Before I could react I felt him slam my face into the oval mirror hanging above the sink. I felt the crunch of glass shattering against my face.

Glass fell to the floor like rain as I stumbled back and collapsed into the floor behind me. I raised my hands to my face only to feel my own blood now trailing down my forehead and cheek. I flipped my hair back and released a growl as I looked up at my brother, mocking me with every breath he took.

"Oh my, little sister is mad! What are you going to do? You going to fight me some more? Go for it…I'm dying to feel every bone in your body break!" He roared.

"WHY! WHY! Max…don't you care about me…I'm your sister…you loved me once!" I screamed while I felt tears finally falling. Tears mixed with my blood as they fell onto the white tiles I was slamming my fists into as I screamed.

"I came to warn you didn't I?" He smirked before exhaling loudly; he stepped over Reid before stepping over me and disappearing behind a soft slam of the door.

I felt my fangs slowly detracting as pain started to rear itself; my very knuckles were throbbing as I noticed how swollen and bloody they had become. I looked next to me and grabbed a large shard of the shattered mirror and examined the damage that was inflicted upon my face. It was almost hard to witness; my reflection revealed a few deep gashes that continued to bleed.

I then threw the shard against the cabinet nearest me and I leaned my head against the wall and I just cried. I wept as if I had never known the meaning of controlling myself.

Moments passed, a few knocks upon the door came and went until I looked over and noticed Reid was finally beginning to show signs of movement. He slowly found his way into a sitting position before resting his eyes upon me. Fear and shock swept over him as he scrambled to me and began franticly asking me what happened, am I okay and who did this. I felt him dabbing my face with a washcloth as he brushed my hair behind my ears.

As I felt his touch, and heard his words echoing within my ears, I literally found no words to say. What could I say to him? What good would saying anything else to him do? The damage was done…the warning was made and I was, at this very moment, a wanted target of my people. I would be punished because I had allowed myself to say too much, feel too much and express too much to the blonde who was sitting next to me. I would die…because I chose to love.


	11. The New Life

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Eleven **

I eventually gave into Reid's desperate attempts to finding out what had happened while he was passed out upon the bathroom floor. I told him everything despite my urge to try and run away from the entire situation at hand. I didn't have it in me to run; I didn't have it in me to do much of anything except remain sitting upon the chair in the corner of Reid's bedroom where he had left me.

His bedroom was littered with clothing, CD's and the occasional automotive magazine. Posters were tacked up onto the deep blue walls; a few shelves displayed a few sports trophies and photographs of Reid with the same friends that I could overhear talking to Reid right outside his bedroom door. Those friends of his, the so called Sons of Ipswich, were the same friends I was starting to think could be my friends as well. But by the heated conversation erupting just a few feet away; I suppose it was a foolish notion to think that they would be my friends after learning who I am…and what I am.

It wasn't hard to listen in onto the conversation; they weren't exactly speaking in hushed whispers. I listened as Reid continued to plead for their help in the dire consequences I was now facing. Together, he said, together they could figure out a plan to protect me. But all that was said in response was "why" or "we don't even know this girl" which was followed quickly by "she's not a girl…she's a vampire." I felt myself becoming ill at the words being thrown at Reid…about me.

I looked down at my dress; it had countless droplets of dried blood from the unexpected encounter with my brother. It was ruined; I felt foolish to still be wearing such a thing. It was no longer beautiful…and this was no longer the night I had dreamed about for decades. I wanted to rip the damn thing right off. I would have if I had been smart enough to have brought a change of clothes with me.

"I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU GUYS! I've supported you in EVERYTHING! And the one fucking time I need you…FUCK YOU GUYS! Get the hell out of my house!" I heard Reid's voice shout. I could hear his hum of energy growing erratic and louder by the second.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He roared before I heard the door slam instantly from a small explosion. I jumped slightly as I watched dust from the very walls fly into the air from what I gathered to be Reid using his power in a fit of anger. The only thing I heard after that was sheer silence. The party guests had long since left and by the fading sound of footsteps, I figured Caleb, Pogue and Tyler had now left as well.

Moments passed before I heard Reid scream out; sounds of things crashing, falling and breaking began to echo through the home. I suppose Reid wasn't kidding when he said there was always a chance of him losing control. I could hear the young warlock releasing energy as he continued to scream. This was all my fault.

The sounds of Reid's temper continued for at least ten minutes until finally I heard the young man finally allow control to settle in. His energy was slowly fading back into that low hum I found such comfort in. I then watched as the door slowly opened to reveal Reid standing a few feet away with a vacant expression upon his reddened face.

We looked at each other; I don't think either of us knew what to say or do. But there was something I finally blurted out; something that I felt like I would be saying to him for the rest of the time I was allowed with him.

"I'm sorry." I said. Those words didn't even come close to expressing just how guilty and ashamed I felt in his presence at the moment. I had ruined his life. Caused his friends to abandoned him, put his life in danger with vampires that wouldn't have ever crossed his path had it not been for me and I also was the reason why he had just experienced a breakdown right outside of his bedroom door.

"Don't apologize…this isn't your fault." He said softly before slumping himself down onto the floor, leaning against the frame of his bed.

"How…is this not my fault? This is entirely my fault and you know it! You should have just let me go Reid…none of this would have happened!" I shouted; feeling myself draw ever closer to crying at the sound of the words I spoke. It was true though, it was true that he should have let me go, let me walk right out of this town and never look back.

"Stop! I don't regret or want to change anything that has happened up to this; so we have a bump in the road, so what. We will handle it…" Reid said sternly; I detected a bit of fear in his tone. He really didn't know what this "bump" in the road would exactly prove to be for us. Whoever the elders had sent to take me in wasn't just going to be a slight obstacle we would so easily overcome. These were the top vampires in our world; warriors, hunters and trackers trained under the idea that if they should fail, then they themselves shall die.

But hearing him profess his intention to fight this was inspiring me to my very core. I never expected to find such dedication, such passion and interest in being by my side, in a human. He was…a fierce heart to come to know and love.

Speaking of love; I hadn't forgotten what it was he told me, before he so quickly fled to the bathroom. He had told me he loved me; and I was in fact prepared to return that gesture and express to him that such love was mutually shared. Now was hardly the right time and the right circumstances to confess my love probably wouldn't present itself for who knows how long. We we're in danger, facing uncertainty and death; hardly a romantic opportunity.

But I looked over at him; I could tell in his eyes that he was busy mentally preparing himself for whatever lies ahead for us; he was readying himself to fight…for me. I felt my stomach become unsettled, my heart began to race as I felt my cheeks flush in a display of what I was about to do.

I stood…and I walked towards him. Every step felt like a lifetime but I continued my pace until I fell to my knees next to him. His beautiful eyes turned to me in confusion as to my actions. I allowed my chilled fingers to intertwine with his warm hand before I smiled.

"I…have never said this to anyone. I um, actually don't think I've ever felt it before…but I just want you to know…that I love you. And I think…I always will." I said. I then watched as Reid's eyes glistened; I think he had been waiting to hear me say those words for a while now. Before I could speak again or ask if he was going to say anything; Reid's lips crashed passionately into mine.

He kissed me with such beautiful intensity I felt the world around me fade away; my senses knew only his touch. Our kiss deepened, my tongue softly grazing my bottom lip as I felt myself being eased onto the wooden floor below. I breathed in the warmth of our closeness as I began to pull away articles of clothing from myself and the young blonde looking down at me with such desire it left me weak and unable to even speak.

Kisses led to wandering hands, which then led to my fangs slowly begging to retract; it was quite normal for passion to lead to the urge to feed but I did not panic; I simply clenched my jaw together and remained focused on the fact that every touch from his fingertips and every whisper he uttered to me caused me to fall even more in love with him.

Moments passed until I felt our skin touching, no clothing was left between us. I felt his lips kissing my neck and I felt myself finally allowing Reid to have me; I had never felt such amazing sensations as I gave way…to love. True, undeniable and inescapable love.

* * *

Later, Reid and I found ourselves in his bed. Wrapped in each others arms, still unready to interrupt the beauty of the moment with words; his fingers twirled a few locks of my hair as I traced circles with my fingertips across his toned chest.

I couldn't help but become saddened at the thought that such beauty and passion we now shared would be short lived; this perfect life I had now found with this son of Ipswich was threatened by vampires far older, wiser and stronger than myself. There was little I could do to protect him, or us. It was a painful thing to ponder; was it better to have run away at the start and never come to know the love I know have; or was it better to have loved but watch as it gives way to destruction?

"You worry me when you do that." Reid whispered.

"When I do what?"

"When you start thinking so much; I feel like you're going to run off or disappear entirely." He replied. I lifted my head up from the warmth of his chest and I looked at him. It was so amazing to me that he still is more worried about me running away than the real and certain dangers that were heading our way.

"I'm not going to leave; I honestly couldn't if I tried." I smiled. I watched as Reid leaned in once more to capture my lips in a kiss.

"Well, let's not have you trying alright?" He smirked.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked, hating to even ask but we didn't exactly have time on our side in the matter at hand.

"We fight." He said proudly.

"These vampires…aren't like me Reid. They're-" I started.

"I don't care what they are; I'm going to fight them with everything I have. I know Caleb, the oversized bitch, will start feeling guilty right about now for not offering to help. You see, I helped him protect Sarah back in the day. I supported him, all of them at one time or another. So they'll be back, and they'll fight too. You aren't alone in this Madison." Reid said.

"I feel…ashamed to have brought all of this upon you and your friends. This isn't your battle…it's mine."

"But you are my girl; and around here everyone knows that a son of Ipswich girl is taken care of by all of us. I chose you Madison, and that means you will be protected and taken care of. The guys will come around, trust me. They've met you and know that you're important to me; that's all they need to know." He said before placing a kiss upon my forehead.

I guess this is exactly why Kate and Sarah remain with their better halves; being with a son of Ipswich is far beyond the average teenage romance. It's like royalty to Kate, insurance to Sarah and I suppose to me…it has become a new life. A better life; I just hoped that this new life will be able to withstand whatever the elders deemed worthy to send our way.

**A/N: **This was a bit of a lovey dovey chapter; I just couldn't resist and I believe Reid and Madison deserved this special moment in their relationship. It sort of refueled their drive to fight for their love and I think it allows Madison the chance to put her faith in others for a change, rather than relying on herself! Action is coming your way in the next few chapters, hope everyone is enjoying the story! Reviews are always welcome! -Becca


	12. The Battle is Hardly Over

**A/N: **Alright even though this is a rated M story; I still like to give a heads up for any graphic scenes. This chapter includes a pretty intense fight scene. Hope you still enjoy the chapter; reviews please! -Becca

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Twelve **

That next morning I found myself back in the distasteful comfort of my motel room once again. Reid had begged to stay with me today rather than going to school; but I insisted he go. He argued that school was hardly a priority given the circumstances at hand, a valid point but I knew a day of the normal sort would be good for him and his burdened mind.

I walked out onto the tiled floor of the bathroom where I had spent at least an hour within the heated downpour of the shower. My face was still so tender and sore from my encounter with Max but I put on a few good layers of makeup to hide the brutality of our sibling relationship. I then threw on another hand-me-down outfit from Sarah; I wonder if she was told of what her new friend was. Surely Kate managed to talk Pogue into telling her everything there was to tell about me and my "condition." I haven't heard from anyone since last night, not a call or text from anyone so I suppose it was safe to say that the "v" word officially scared everyone away. Perfect.

I tried my best to talk myself into not caring; I mean it wasn't like I even belonged here in this town, nor did I belong in the company of human teenagers…but still it hurt to realize the oh so familiar feeling of loneliness again.

I hastily put my hands to work braiding my damp hair in a single cascading braid down my back until I heard a knock on my door. I glanced over at the alarm clock to see that it wasn't even 11 o'clock yet; it was far too early for Reid to be arriving.

Slowly I rose and approached the door before opening it cautiously.

"Tyler?" I asked in confusion at the young man standing before me.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" He asked while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark denim jeans. I stepped aside and watched him walk into my room without the slightest idea as to why he was here in the first place.

He took a seat at the dinning table; I quickly did the same as I searched his expression for answers.

"So…" I started until I noticed the nervousness in his eyes, he was absolutely terrified.

"Seriously dude…I'm not going to bite. Damn." I spat while folding my arms.

"No no, I know that. Gah give me a bit more credit would you?" He quickly responded with a glare.

"Sorry, you just look like you're going to have a panic attack or something." I said trying a smile.

"Well, I want to ask you something…it's hard to come right out and ask…" Tyler said while he ran his fingers through his dark locks. Well I was intrigued what this question was to make a son of Ipswich so nervous to ask.

"When I ask this…you have to swear you won't say anything to anyone else about it." He said sternly.

"If you haven't noticed, my list of friends is lacking at the moment. Who am I going to tell?"

"I mean Reid too; you can't tell him about this okay?" He quickly added. Okay, I was definitely intrigued now.

"Well out with it then. Let's hear this question." I said eagerly.

"Could you…well I'm sure you could, so I guess…would you turn me into a v-vampire?" He asked while quickly looking away. Well he had a right to be nervous to ask as well as wanting completely secrecy in his inquiry. I was shocked at the question; did he truly know what it was that he was asking? I mean it's not everyday a person decides they'd rather turn in their freedom and life as they know it for blood lust and a life that is as dark as their very nightmares.

"Is it the immortality thing? Because trust me pal, watching everything and everyone you know change and grow old, is hardly the immortality you have in mind." I blurted out.

"No, I don't care about immortality." He replied while leaning closer across the table top to face me as he continued.

"I'm the weakest link in the group; I'm the one who always needs saving. I'm always having to be protected…like a pathetic child. I'm sick of it! I want to be more than that. I need to be more than that!" Ah, so he was interested in the power. There wasn't much additional power the vampiric blood would give a warlock. Vampires had their perks don't get me wrong; but it wasn't that gigantic leap into a new class of strength that he was wanting.

My curiosity was heightened though; a vampire warlock. That's part of the interest that brought me to this town in the first place; but I couldn't turn this kid into a vampire. He was Reid's best friend; he was also obviously in a low point in his life to even be inquiring about becoming a vampire. I didn't want to be responsible for him to regret his decision a few decades down the road when he watches all the people he loves grow old and wither away.

"No…I'm sorry but no. I'm not going to turn you." I said softly. Tyler quickly stood up and slammed his fists into the table causing me to jump instantly.

"WHY NOT?" He roared.

"First of all, anger isn't going to help you out here. You need to really stop and think; talk to Reid and the rest of your friends about it…really consider what it is you're asking. If in a few years you still want this…I might give it more thought, but right now the answer is no." I said. I could sense Tyler's anger level rising, I guess these warlock's weren't used to rejection. He was looking down at me as if he wanted to fight me, really?

"I'm doing this for your own good. I-"

"You don't know what's good for me! You don't know me at all!"

"EXACTLY! I don't know you, and you don't know me. Why don't you leave and take a breather before you talk to me anymore." I said while standing up as well. I felt myself growing angry as well; the tension in the air was escalating to the point it was becoming hard to breathe.

"You're lucky you're Reid's girlfriend…" He started. My eyes widened at the comment.

"Or what?" I asked while feeling my fangs starting to slowly make their appearance in my angered snarl.

"Or I'd put you down myself!" Tyler spat as his eyes began to grow dark. So the warlock wanted to play huh? Oh how adorable.

"Kid…I'd like to see you try!" I growled until my senses began to notice we were no longer alone. I whipped my head around to see an oversized man standing in the doorway; he was covered in countless textures and fabrics of black. He had to be young; however the countless scars adorning his face and shaved head aged him slightly. I sniffed in the scent of the man; he was as I feared…a vampire.

"Tyler…get out of here." I said without looking away from the now smiling vampire. His fangs appeared to have been as sharp as knives. Filing fangs now? What else do the elders command their children to do?

"Madison, who is this guy?" Tyler asked.

"JUST GO!" I shouted as I felt my heart race; a knot swelled within the pit of my stomach. Don't get scared Madison; you be strong. I kept repeating to myself but I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the vampire looking at me as if I was nothing but a chew toy.

"I'll go get Reid and the others! Just hold on!" Tyler called as he ran out of the door. The vampire watched the young man run away with a smile.

"Your treachery runs deeper than anticipated." He spoke. His heavy leather boots seemed to shake the very floor we were standing on. I took a step back in instinct.

"Who are you, state your name!" I demanded as I tried to search my thoughts for some sort of plan of attack against this monster.

"I am Deon; personal guard to the master elder himself. I have come to bring you to trial. Shall you go willingly or shall I invoke my right to a forceful capture?" His deep, raspy voice sent chills down my spine as I realized that this was really it. The elders wasted no time in dispatching this oversized freak to bring me in.

What do I even do? There's no way I could defeat him…no way in hell could I even touch him. Do I dare try? I kept thinking about Reid and his powerful words he spoke to me last night. I guess I had to try; for our sake. I couldn't just give up, could I?

I took in a deep breath; there was no preparing myself for the pain I was about to endure when I raise my hand against Deon. I knew the rules and the so called "etiquette" of vampire guards. The moment you make a move against them in defiance against their sworn duty…they are required to respond. And when I say respond, I mean attack you in such a brutal fashion that it leaves you incapacitated. Then you are dragged by your hair the entire journey to court.

My vision was so focused on Deon, everything else surrounding me began to blur. I clenched my fists as I awaited my own fear to release my feet so that I could charge for the beast waiting for my response. There was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes; he knew I wouldn't submit and go willingly. Part of him, I could tell, was hoping I wouldn't. These guys loved a good fight; the thought of inflicting pain on another was a thrill to them.

I clenched my jaw as I shook my head slightly; I couldn't believe I was doing this. I would have to remember to tell Reid how much I loathed him for preaching his whole "standing and fighting" speech he continued to spill throughout the night.

I finally lunged towards Deon; I revealed my fangs as I ran towards him. I grew close to him, inches away, and I drove my fist as hard as my strength would allow into his stomach. I looked up at his face, not even a flinch in response. I stepped back; what the hell did I just get myself into?

Before I could think of what to do next I felt his giant boot colliding with my chest until I was pinned onto the ground by the weight of his foot. I was looking up at the stained textured ceiling until feeling him begin to apply more weight upon me. I let out a scream until the pressure became so much that I could only allow a gasp to escape my lips.

"Would you like to continue fighting, or shall I drag you to court with broken ribs?" He asked while applying more weight onto my chest. My little fingers could do nothing as I tried to push his foot off of my body. I felt my ribs screaming as they reached their breaking point.

"F-FIGHT FIGHT…I WANT TO FIGHT!" I gasped as I heard a bone within my chest snap like a toothpick under the pressure. I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming as I felt Deon finally lift his boot from my chest. I literally felt myself unable to breathe in deep; it was as if the pressure still remained on top of me.

"Fight then tiny vampire." He said. It took everything I had to even move. I slowly managed to get upon my hands and knees before I looked next to me…the chair! I quickly grabbed the legs of the chair and I stood and slammed the chair across his head. The chair shattered completely upon his skull and I scrambled towards the door that was still opened.

I managed to make it out of the room until I heard the heavy steps of Deon following close behind me. Despite the searing pain from my broken rib, I ran as fast as I could across the rather vacant parking lot; suddenly I could no longer hear the steps of Deon following. I had out ran him! I guess being a tiny vampire had its advantages! I turned to look behind me before my hearing picked up on an unfamiliar sound nearing my position. I came to a stop to investigate only to feel a powerfully sharp impact into my chest. I stammered backwards until falling onto the sun-warmed pavement.

I looked down to see the shine of a steel throwing knife protruding from my chest. The reflection from the sun was enough to blind me momentarily as I threw my head back and screamed out. My body was slow to react to the impact but it was slowly catching up to the fact I had a knife buried within my chest.

I felt the vibrations of Deon's footsteps approaching once again. I felt myself on the verge of tears. My body was in so much pain I literally wondered how much more I could endure without allowing myself to fall into the unconsciousness tugging at my senses.

I kept thinking about Reid; his face kept appearing in my head…I couldn't just let this thing take me away from here; I wanted to fight. I wanted to do exactly what Reid told me we should do but I just couldn't move…I couldn't do anything but lay there on the pavement and await Deon's duty to be withheld.

"MADISON!" I heard a voice shout. It was Reid! I felt myself smiling for the first time today…what a relief it was to hear his voice. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to limply fall to the ground.

I must have passed out for a brief time because I felt myself being brought back to reality by a pair of hands shaking me violently. I looked up to see Tyler and Pogue looking down at me with concerned expressions I did not expect from them.

"Hey…there you are." Pogue said softly.

"Just relax okay; we're going to get you help." Tyler spoke; their voices were still muffled as I slowly came back around to the realization of what had happened.

I shot up until pain forced me back to the asphalt below.

"R-Reid…where-" My voice rasped.

"Madison; you've got to understand Reid isn't one to stop and think...he went straight after that big guy after seeing what he had done to you." Pogue replied.

"But don't worry, he's fine. He and Caleb had that guy running away like a coward! I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." Tyler added.

"Get away, move!" I heard Reid's voice demand until I finally saw his handsome face hovering over me. I smiled at the sight; my handsome hero was now smiling down at me as he brushed away the hair from my forehead.

"I fought b-back." I said proudly only to watch Reid chuckle softly.

"Yes you did; you did great." He said warmly. I watched his eyes travel down to the knife that I figured was still embedded within my chest.

"I'll heal." I quickly said trying to keep his eyes on mine; I didn't want him to worry any more than he already has.

"Reid I think it'd be best if you stay with Madison tonight; we'll take shifts taking watch over the motel." Caleb said as he stood over us, scanning the area with his keen dark eyes.

"I'm sorry to bring you all into this." I whispered. I watched as Caleb looked down at me and smiled his gentle smile.

"Ah, we needed a bit more action and excitement in our lives anyway. Besides, I should be apologizing to you. We all should; we shouldn't have judged so quickly after learning about you. I think it's safe to say you're like us; just a little different. But we'll figure all this out…don't worry." Caleb spoke. He had quite the gift in calming a person with his words, that's for sure. I felt at ease the moment I heard him speak those words of comfort.

I felt Reid lifting me into his arms as he began walking back to my motel room; my body was completely exhausted, I barely had the strength to keep my head up as we made our way into the room.

I was gently placed onto the bed, the soft cushions of the fabric beneath me felt good against my aching body. I looked down at the knife still staring back at me. I needed to pull it out; I just detested the idea of inflicting more pain on my tired and finally numb body.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"I got to get this knife out." I said while allowing my hand to grasp the end of the blade. Just touching it sent a sensation of pain shooting throughout my body. I winced slightly before I watched Reid set my hand aside.

"Let me take you to the hospital."

"No. I'll heal, I just need time…and I need to get this…f-fucking knife out!" I snapped. I guess you could say the pain was starting to wear on my patience.

"Calm down, I'll do it; I'll make it quick." He said while sitting next to me upon the bed and firmly took hold of the blade.

"Just look at me, focus on me…just breathe." He said. I quickly obeyed, I focused on his eyes, and I stared deep into those eyes. Within seconds I felt the object jerk out of my flesh. I let out a yelp of pain until I felt Reid reaching for a towel and then placing it onto my wound, applying gentle pressure to maintain bleeding.

"I guess I should start looking into medical school…if you're going to keep refusing to go to the hospital when you need to." Reid tried a smile as I felt myself wanting to fade into darkness once again. I tried to move to keep from passing out again but Reid allowed his left hand to caress the side of my cheek so softly.

"Easy there baby, just rest now." Reid's voice drifted away as my body slowly began to relax and reach for the healing I so desperately needed. The battle is hardly over, but we had won this fight and I was able to rest under the watchful eye of the man I love.


	13. The Sibling Bond

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Thirteen **

A week has passed; most of it was a blur to my eyes. I had spent the majority of my time in bed resting and allowing the healing process to mend my "damaged" condition.

During that time however; I do recall hearing conversations between the young warlocks about their training and their plan of attack for the next vampire that decides to wander into our midst. They had been preparing themselves and equipping themselves with as much knowledge about vampires as they could. All were such kind gestures; their care and sudden yet overwhelming interest in protecting me was enough to make me smile even as I lay in pain upon my motel room bed.

I kept waking to vases of new, freshly cut flowers upon my nightstand. A gift from Kate and Sarah along with a few get well cards they had taken the time to adorn my dinning table with. I felt so…happy. Such an unimpressive word for the emotions stirred within me from the kindness of these people, but it was true. I was happy to have them here with me, I was happy to have their help and support and I was even happier to know that this was all a result from meeting, and inevitably falling in love with a certain blonde warlock.

I allowed myself to smile against the pillow as I slowly rolled onto my back and began to examine what skin was exposed to my gaze from my robe. I was healing at a slow, yet hopeful pace. I still felt the dull ache of my ribs where that giant boot crushed my frame. The place where a knife met with my chest was sore to the touch, but had finally begun bearing the signs of a healed wound. The only thing left was to regain my strength; I needed to force myself out of bed and try to return to a normal routine of activity.

I rose from the bed gently; my eyes took notice of small dancing stars within my vision as I stood. I was so light-headed and weak from this week long bed rest. But I continued my way towards the bathroom, reaching out for support in my balance with every step.

"I thought we agreed for you not to push yourself until you had your strength back?" asked a voice. I stopped and turned to Reid who was sitting at the dinning table with a slight frown to his face. His worry has yet to cease about my well-being; I couldn't recall being alone at any time thanks to him. I offered him a smile before responding.

"I just want to take a shower; I could certainly use one if you haven't noticed." I said while running my fingers through my limp and lifeless hair.

"Well if you were to do what I suggested, perhaps you'd be strong enough to stand long enough for a shower." He said coldly.

"Don't start this again." I spat while turning away from him. Oh yes, now I remember the reoccurrence of an argument throughout the week between Reid and I. He learned of the valuable affects of drinking blood would do for my recovery and has continued to plead for me to drink from…him.

I completely detested the idea, the very thought of subjecting him to such a barbaric, animalistic act made me sick to my stomach. I wasn't about to throw away the decades of self-discipline and refusal to become the monster I have been expected to turn into just to speed up a healing process. I would accept the pain; and I would continue to accept the pain with open arms if it meant be clinging to who I was as a vampire.

"I just want to help." Reid said under his breath while returning his attention to the cell phone screen. I did understand that this was his way of offering help; but he just had no idea how dangerous and…shameful of an act that was to even consider. I turned and made my way slowly to the dinning table and pulled out a chair across from Reid and I eased myself into a sitting position.

"I think it's time we talk…" I said softly while looking intently at the young man.

"Well that's never something a guy wants to hear." Reid chuckled while placing his cell phone upon the table.

"Do I look like I'm going to have the break up talk with you?"

"Well I don't know…I'm new to this relationship thing." Reid admitted.

"Well that makes two of us, but no this isn't _that _talk. I just want you to know that I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me; for helping me, protecting me and taking care of me. But you can't ever; I mean EVER ask me to drink from you Reid. I mean it." I said sternly.

"If it could help you though-" Reid started before I started shaking my head.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had human blood? Nearly eighty years; I refuse to drink it, to even allow it to touch my lips because I'm not like my brother or any of the other vampires and I will die before allowing myself to become remotely like them. I was a human once Reid…and I still remember what it was like to be alive, to fear growing old and dying an old woman. Now I would give anything to have that fear within me again. I just…want to be better than…what I am." I was shocked at my very heart and soul pouring from my lips to a now speechless Reid.

"It's also been so long, since I've had blood…that I'd almost be afraid of what would happen if I was to try to take even a single swallow of blood. Blood lust kicks in the moment a vampire tastes blood; it's damn near impossible to stop feeding…I could…drain your very life away Reid…and I would be so fixated on wanting to have more blood…that I wouldn't even realize what I had done until it was too late. Don't put that pressure on me…please. Just don't ask me to risk the life of the one person I love." I continued until Reid was standing from his seat and approaching me. I watched as he reached for my hand before kneeling next to me.

"I'm sorry…I won't ask you again; you are an incredibly strong woman...don't you ever doubt that about yourself." Reid spoke before I felt his lips press against the top of my hand.

"Okay lover boy…that's quite enough sweet talk for one day. I think I might throw up." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well I'll take that as a sign you must be feeling better." Reid laughed.

"Maybe." I grinned.

"Well, I'll take a maybe! Well I'm going to head to Caleb's little club meeting; if you need anything or if you find someone unfamiliar walking around the motel…or if you get the slightest bad feeling about-"

"I promise to call you; don't worry about me. I'd hate to cause any wrinkles on that handsome face of yours." I winked.

"Well I'm hoping you'll become the worrying soon…I'm starting to feel like the chick in this relationship." He said while pulling his hoodie over his simple black t-shirt. He gave a quick pull to his denim jeans until they were at the comfortable level upon his hips. He then continued to run his fingers, still wearing his cut off gloves, through the few strands of hair that tended to stick up in the back. I felt silly watching him and growing fond of these little rituals of his…but still I watched.

"You're a wonderful girlfriend dear." I laughed as he shook his head and waved before leaving my motel room. We had spoken of how quickly he had changed since I came around. I wanted to apologize to him for causing him to completely change his ways…to cause him to worry and stress over my safety but in a way I couldn't help but find comfort in it. I was selfish over him and selfish over his attention towards me; it was so…human of me to have such feelings. I had to admit though; I quite enjoyed these feelings just as I quite enjoyed being with the surprisingly caring little bad boy.

The evening came rather quickly and Reid still had not returned. That could mean one of two things: the meeting ran late or the meeting took a left turn and made it to the pool tables at Nicky's. No matter; I knew Reid needed some time away; the poor thing had been staying by my side throughout my time being confined to bed-rest.

I mustered up the strength to submerge myself into the warm water of a bubble bath and allowed my body to ease itself into the very tingle of warmth washing over me as the white tub continued to fill.

My body was still so sore and ached with every movement I could muster but I was pleased with how quickly I was healing on my own strength, not my vampire powers. No, this was me and my strength I had within me. I am proud of myself and I was right to be proud, Reid so sweetly said to me.

I rested my head upon the chill of the rim of the tub as I took in a deep breath; this was a relaxation I don't think I've ever truly had. But my relaxation was short lived as I picked up on a frantic knocking upon my door. I scrambled around reaching for my robe as water started sloshing around and falling onto the floor.

I finally managed to feel the soft fabric of my robe within my grasp as I climbed out of the shower. The heat from the bath must had weakened me slightly as I felt my balance giving way as my foot threatened to slip upon the multiple puddles surrounding me.

I managed to find my balance and refrain from a nasty fall as I quickly wrapped my body into my towel. The knocking upon the door continued to sound as I approached the door with hesitation.

"W-Who is it?" I asked, trying to mask my fear of who or what could be standing on the other side of the door.

"The fucking Easter Bunny; now let me in!" I was shocked to realize that it was my brother's voice.

"Max?"

"Yes, now let me in!" He screamed. Well this was a surprise, he was scared…I could hear it in his voice.

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm not going to fight you again tonight Max! Go find someone else to bother tonight!"

"Madison I'm not here to start shit with you! I just need…just let me in! NOW!" Hearing him in such a panic began tugging at every heart string I had. He sounded just as scared as he did when we were left at home alone a night the power flickered off in the midst of a terrible storm. I hadn't thought of him in such a light in so long, it had been so long since he reminded me of the boy he used to be.

Every instinct was telling me not to let him in; no good would come from it. Not to mention the anger and urge to attack Reid would surely experience with Max in his sight. But then there was that part of me that still felt an obligation to be the sibling he used to be for me so long ago; surely even Reid would understand that…right?

I finally turned the doorknob and I opened the door to watch as Max crumbled into the doorway and crawled away from the doorway. I quickly closed the door behind him and then looked down at him.

"What happened to you?" I spurt out as I examined the condition he was in. He had cuts and gashes upon every inch of the skin exposed to my eyes. His leather jacket in shreds as was the rest of his clothing.

"The elders…made me a target as well. I've had to fight off nearly a dozen guards. How is it…they think that I'm your accomplice?" He explained while propping himself against the dresser nearest him.

I wanted to tell him exactly what he deserved to hear, that this was his entire fault, he did this to himself and he's getting exactly what he deserved. I wanted to say the old adage that karma is a bitch; but I found myself focusing on the pain written across his face. He was flinching at every movement he would make and he would jump slightly at every single noise that reached our ears. He was a complete wreck; a shadow of the proud and confident person he was just days ago.

It's an amazing thing sibling bonds were. With all the hate I had within me towards him and what he had done, and despite the fact he had ruined my entire life in every way possible…I felt pity for him and his current state. I mean it was quite amusing to learn that his plans to get rid of me backfired and he had now become a criminal against the vampire race; but still I felt pity.

Max lived for vampires and the lifestyle that accompanied it; but here he was…a fugitive against the very creatures he idolized so dearly and he was now…just like me.

"You're loving this aren't you? God, I hate I even had to come here." He screamed as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't think this was exactly what you deserve after the stunts you've pulled; but…if you knew you could come here to me and that I wouldn't turn you away, then you should really start to think better of me and who I am. Because if the roles had been reversed…and it was I needing you, you would have left me outside to die; you're lucky…I'm not like you." I said proudly. Those words must have struck a nerve because nothing but silence was his response.

I watched as he slowly rose to his feet. He had words begging to be said and yet his lips remained shut. My brother would never admit his faults, nor would he ever thank me for even allowing him entrance into my motel room tonight. But that's alright; in his heart I'm sure he knew that I being his sister wasn't that bad of a thing tonight.


	14. The Vampire's Bite

**A/N: **Don't forget to drop a review if you're enjoying the story and also let me hear what you'd like to see or think you'll see in the chapters to come! –Becca

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Fourteen**

Awkward, uncomfortable and unnerving were all appropriate adjectives to describe the mood in the room tonight. I was sitting in a chair located in the corner of the room whereas my brother was sitting against a wall furthest from me. He was running a towel through his freshly washed hair; sending the occasional disapproving glare in my direction.

He was mortified and embarrassed he was now in this situation, stuck in the same room with me in need of a safe place to stay the night. I was surprised his pride had even allowed for him to make it this far; the vampire guard attacks must have been too much for him to handle on his on. He was scared…we both were.

"Don't you think you're human will get angry if he sees me here tonight?" Max smirked while draping the towel upon his shoulders.

"Oh I'm counting on it." I snapped with a smirk of my own as I took a sip from my cup of soda. I had grown quite fond of the fizzing nature of the drink.

"Don't sick your pet on me Madison; I'll be forced to take action."

"A lot of good your actions have done this far." I replied. Max chuckled softly; he knew I was right. This entire situation was his fault and I think even his clouded judgment has determined that to be true.

I couldn't help but investigate my brother's exposed chest where wounds, both new and old, decorated every inch of his skin. He's lived a hard life; a hard life brought on by his own doing, but still…my heart ached to see what his slender frame has had to endure in the sake of the vampire way.

"Do you really hate me as much as you claim to?" I finally blurted out.

"We're not having this conversation again." Max sighed while allowing his arms to stretch far enough before pain caused him to withdrawal his limbs.

"Yes we are. We're here…we're going to talk whether you like it or not. I deserve that much Max and you know it." I said sternly. He shot me a cold stare before standing up slightly and making his way towards me. His footsteps, although heavy with anger, still manage to go without being heard. I found myself feeling nervous as fear swelled within me the closer he got to me.

I instinctively stood and prepared myself for whatever he had planned with his advances.

"Chill out, I'm coming to indulge you in conversation. Damn." He said while pulling out a chair across from me and plopping down. I slowly returned to a sitting position across from him.

It was so weird to be sitting at the same table with Max. I tried to focus on the slightly swaying light illuminating the dinning table in hopes of distracting me from looking at my brother. Seeing him in this light, in this situation and in his wounded condition caused a wave of emotions to rush over me. I wanted to hit him and scream at him; I also wanted to pull him into a hug and cry until my eyes refused to release any further tears. I hate him, and yet I love him…I wish he would leave at the same time I wish he would stay and never leave my side again.

"I gave you a gift Madison…and you've done nothing but waste it! And now…you're in love with a human? It's…sickening to see what you've done with your life." Max said in a low voice. I could sense him forcing his anger at bay, his very jaw muscles were clenched and his hands were curled into fists.

"You didn't even ask me what I wanted…you imposed this _gift _upon me!"

"Because I thought it was best…I only wanted what was best for you! I didn't want to watch you grow old and wither away when we could use this power to make a life for ourselves…a better life!" Max replied while slamming his fist onto the table.

"Do you still think it was best?" I asked while searching for his eyes through his long locks of hair falling into his face.

"If I had known…well, no. I don't think it was best looking back now. You were too immature and weak to fully grasp what you needed to survive. You made me…hate what I did."

"I'm not immature or weak Max…I just wanted to live my life and let you live yours. You kept attacking me, sending people to follow me around…I don't understand why you couldn't just leave me be." I said while folding my arms to hide my shaking hands; the tension and seriousness of the situation was causing my hands to tremble.

"Because I was trying to knock some sense into you! I thought if I made you fear me enough or you finally grew too tired to keep running from town to town…you'd accept the fact you belonged at home…with me! Mom asked me to look out for you Madison! But you refused to even let me!" Max shouted. I felt my jaw drop slightly; I didn't know his intentions were as genuine and pure as he was confessing. His brutal and cold approach was enough to make me think otherwise but now, now I didn't know if he was necessarily wrong.

"I didn't know…"

"You didn't ask." Max quickly added.

"But the things you've done…you can't expect me to believe all that was in the hopes of me returning home with you."

"Well there were times my anger took control; but what the fuck do you expect to happen when I'm watching you put yourself in danger by traveling alone, or becoming intimate with a human!" He said while forcing his eyes away.

"He's not just another human Max…he's important to me." I said softly.

"So you have…become intimate with him?"

"Yes…" I admitted. Suddenly I sensed the entire mood of the conversation shift, the very feeling within the air changed completely.

"What a pity to hear; I was honestly going to suggest we run away from here if you hadn't been stupid enough to lay on your back for the pleasure of a human…" Max said in a cold tone. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I watched him rise to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a panic as I also stood up and felt myself taking a few steps away from the person I thought I was reconnecting with for the first time in decades.

"The only way I could bargain for my life was if I was to claim yours. I might even get to join the guard…things are looking up." My heart dropped like a stone in a lake as I watched my brother begin looking at me like a stranger.

"Max…you can't be serious!" I screamed while scanning the room for a path leading out of the room and away from this unexpected situation I was now in.

"Survival of the fittest Madison; that's the lesson to take away from this." He said calmly.

"Who gives you the right to decide who the fittest one here is? Huh?" I asked franticly.

"The elders apparently; but I do have good news at least. I did manage to talk them out of making you return to the elders to endure wolfing. You should be thanking me; we all know that would be a horrible way to die."

"I believe all ways of dying are equally horrible." I spat.

"Well, I wouldn't let my own dear sister die in such a barbaric way; got to uphold the family name right?" There's the Max I should have been expecting ever since he walked into my room.

"So let me get this straight, you came here to shower, fake your way through a conversation to earn my trust and now you plan to kill me so that you can live?"

"That's about right; thanks for the shower by the way." Max laughed. I finally managed to stall my brother long enough to make him position himself further from the door allowing me a small window of opportunity to run for the door. I continued to wear an expression that resembled fear until I finally bolted. I ran for the door with as much speed as I could gather until I felt a handful of my hair being grabbed and my head as well as my body was jerked right back.

I fought my brother's hands away from me as I scrambled towards the door a second time. This time sensing my emotions finally catching up with the fact I might very well be killed at the hands of my own brother here tonight; I was crying and desperately trying to get away only to have my brother pull me right back.

This was a game to him; it was always about the game. Finally I found myself remaining on the ground looking up at the one door I couldn't seem to reach. The stench of the stained carpet and cheap cleaner filled my nose as I lay there under the keen eyes of the newest addition to the vampire guard it would seem.

"Are you going to cut off my head, cause a big bloody scene for the world to find?" I spat.

"No, but good idea; I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference. Nope, I'm going to pull a classic. Kill the disobedient vampire child like any good master would do. It's painless and I think you deserve to be free from the pain you've brought upon yourself." That was just like Max, to make his prey believe that this was the only suitable option; to sound merciful and thoughtful. A clever disguise for a monster to portray.

I went to stand and yet I found the most curious feeling taking over me. My legs seemed to collapse under my own weight; I couldn't stand. I felt Max sitting me upon the edge of the bed. I begged my hands to claw, punch or do anything to push away my brother but they just wouldn't respond. Was I…paralyzed? What sort of power was this?

The moment I was placed upon the edge of the bed I instantly felt my body fall limply back onto the scattered blankets and pillows. I was breathing so loud, I was using every ounce of strength I had to force myself to move but still nothing followed.

"You probably shouldn't have left your cup unattended to get a hairbrush; looks like vanity really is a deadly sin." Max chuckled as he took a seat next to me. I couldn't believe this was even happening to me. I had been drugged; how does this even happen?

I watched with blurred vision as my brother lifted my arm. The very arm he took and punctured with his fangs to turn me so many years ago.

"For what it's worth…I am sorry Madison. I never wanted this to turn out like this." Max said softly as his fangs retracted slowly. The points were sharp and shined under the dull light of the motel room light bulbs.

"P-please…" I pleaded while I felt tears freely falling from my eyes. He methodically positioned his fangs at the very scars he left upon my arm and he bit down hard. My skin was punctured with eased as he began to drink from my veins.

Every thought and feeling ever experienced began to dance around my mind as I laid there feeling my very life being drained away. So this was what it was like for humans to be bitten by a vampire; it was…hauntingly calm. Almost peaceful, hardly the barbaric vision I had about the matter. Must be the venom we carry within our fangs; I heard it causes a numbing sensation for the victim…I was quite thankful for that mixed with whatever concoction my brother slipped into my drink. I was dying…but it felt more like I was drifting off to sleep.

A faint chill began creeping into my body as I focused on my arm; blood was trickling down my arm and onto the fabric beneath me. I then looked up at Max; his eyes were glistening, as if tears were threatening to fall.

Darkness began falling over my vision as I felt my body starting to slowly shut down. My heart was pounding as slow as my few intakes of breath I was taking. I just hope Max doesn't leave my body hear for Reid to find; that was the only thing I wish I had the strength to ask.

Before I allowed myself to close my eyes for the final time I watched as Max pulled away from my arm and throw himself back. He crashed into the television upon the dresser, causing it to tip slightly. He then shook his head frantically and repeating to himself that he couldn't do it. Did he not drain me enough to kill me? Was it already too late?

I was determined to keep my eyes open and fight away the feeling of eternal sleep death would surely give me. Max rested his eyes upon me as he wiped his chin from the remnants of my blood still escaping his lips.

"You're dead. Do you hear me? I did what I came here to do. Now for fucks sake drink that human's blood…it'll save your life Madison." He said while grabbing his shirt from the chair and running out of my room and slamming the door behind him.

What just happened? Did he save my life after trying to end it? My brother was a complex as they came; never wanting to leave you with an impression to count on or find comfort in; but he might have spared my life after all.

Reid. I was hoping and also fearing for him to return; he could save me but I would have to go against every moral I still maintained for myself. I said to myself and to him that I would rather die than to drink his blood…but I suppose it took me to experience a vampire draining me of blood first hand to realize it truly wasn't what I had envisioned. Would I experience blood lust? Would I be able to stop drinking his blood once I start? So many questions…but I suppose now was the time to at least try. Max had taken too much blood for me to replenish on my own; I would die before enough blood was made. My heart was already sluggish and I still felt myself fading from reality with every slow breath I took.

Come on Reid…I need you now more than ever.


	15. The Blood

**Blood and Champagne **

**Part Fifteen **

I don't know how much time had passed; everything seemed to stand still around me. I was so cold, I felt like I had been left outside in the midst of a blizzard, forced to lie as snow fell upon me. I couldn't tell if I was at peace at my seemingly inevitable end or if I was just to tired to put up a fight; either way I was unmoving and unable to even shift my gaze from the single smoke stain on the ceiling above.

Suddenly some sort of movement entered my gaze. I strained and was able to make out the movement; it was a hand waving in front of my eyes. The hand was quickly replaced with Reid's face, looking down at me in horror. His face had lost all sense of color; did he think I was dead? I went to speak, to move or even blink but was unable to do anything but stare at him.

After hearing a few muffled shouts escaping Reid's lips and feeling his hands shaking me; I watched the glimmer of his pocket knife reflect light as he hastily drove it across his wrist. The smell of his blood engulfed my senses, within seconds he forced his bleeding wrist upon my lips.

The rest was nothing but a chain reaction without any sense of logic or control. My fangs instantly retracted and dug into his wrist deeper until I felt his very flesh surrounding my fangs. His blood began pouring into my mouth, the warmth of the liquid felt like an invigorating elixir bringing me back to life.

I lost myself; the pure ecstasy of blood driven me into a blissful state that caused me to lose track of everything except the need to drink more. I must have closed my eyes for a time because I fluttered my eyes open to see myself hovering over Reid who was looking up at me with a bewildered look of complacency. He had lost too much blood; I had taken too much blood.

I tried pulling myself away but I continued to drink. It was as if my body was refusing to take orders from my thoughts. I was screaming at myself to stop, I was killing him…I felt his very heartbeat within his veins begin to weaken. I dug my nails into the bed and began trying to retract my fangs.

Reid's eyes were slowly starting to roll back, I had gone too far. I had to stop!

Finally I pushed myself off of him before flinging myself across the room and into the wall with a loud crash. The sweet smell of blood was tempting me for more; I swear I heard a growl escape my lips…as if Reid was my prey.

I snagged the cell phone and I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it before falling into the floor and falling apart completely. I was crying, screaming at the heavens for what I had done. I looked at the cell phone before finding Tyler's number and calling it.

"Hello?"

"Tyler…come quick…I didn't mean…I don't know if he's…" I sobbed uncontrollably; not knowing if he even understood a single word I uttered. But I heard him say he was coming as I dropped the phone as the scent of blood still tugged at my senses. I threw myself into the bathtub and turned the shower on. The water would help mask the scent. It had to.

Cold water fell upon me like rain as I found myself yelling out Reid's name, praying to hear a response but all I heard was the loud pitter patter of water droplets crashing on top of me.

That was no peaceful experience; that was exactly what I feared would happen. I couldn't stop myself…I must have looked like a monster to him. What if that was the last thing he would ever see? What if I…what if he's…

I felt the urge to slam my head into the hard tile of the shower; what have I done?

"Madison?" I heard a voice speak on the other side of the bathroom door. It was Tyler.

"HELP HIM!" I screamed while pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face between my knees.

"He's going to be fine…he just passed out." Tyler spoke, I instantly began crying. Those words were the greatest news I could hear and also the worst; he may be fine but would he really be fine? Surely he wouldn't even be able to look at me; why would he want to? I nearly killed him. I nearly killed the man I loved.

"I'm coming in…okay?" Tyler spoke as I heard the low creaking of the door opening. He walked in, not saying a single word. I couldn't read his expression as he approached me. I just felt him lift me up and ease me out from the waterfall of chilled water.

I felt my body simply collapse into his arms; he quickly caught me and wrapped his arms around me as I wept. I felt his arms squeeze me close; his warmth was such a strong contrast from my now freezing body.

"Let's get you out of these clothes. Caleb took Reid to the hospital, just to be safe. But he's fine, I promise." He said softly while escorting me out into the room and onto the bed. Tyler was quick to act as I saw the blankets and pillows that had remnants on Reid's blood on it. The scent of that red liquid was still in the air, my fangs were begging to retract but I clenched my teeth as tightly as possible as Tyler handed me some folded clothes from my drawer. He then politely turned around and faced away from me as I changed.

I felt like I was in a dream; I felt completely numb and unsure of how reality of this magnitude could be real. I wish I could wake up to find that none of this had happened but that was a far-fetched wish that would never come true.

"He will hate me after tonight." I whispered as I pulled my t-shirt on and fell back onto the bed. Tyler turned and offered a kind smile.

"He knew what he was doing; he can't hate you for following your instincts."

"My instincts…can't be trusted." I snapped.

"Stop it; that's not going to help anything. Now I'm going to turn on some television and I'm going to stay with you tonight." He said while kicking off his shoes and grabbing the remote. I shook my head slightly; the sentiment of him staying here to ensure my safety from others as well as myself…was touching. I leaned back and felt my head hit the remaining pillow left upon the bed and I laid there listening to the faint sounds from the television.

* * *

The next morning, I turned to see Tyler fast asleep in the chair next to the bed. I then shifted my eyes towards the door. I don't what caused me to want to run from anything and everything; but that urge to run and never look back was still nagging at me within my mind. I was so nervous to face Reid; but he was the very reason I wouldn't ever follow through with my thoughts of running away again. I would find a way right back, Reid was like a magnet to me; I could never stay away without feeling the need to come right back to him.

I looked down at my arm where Max had nearly drained me dry of my own blood; I suppose it was a twisted sense of irony that I did the exact same thing to Reid. It was a sick and unsettling world that I had found in my life. Vampires, fangs, blood…always the blood.

My puncture marks were deep and felt like the worst imaginable bruise one could experience. The bite itself doesn't hurt a bit, but the pain of healing from a vampire bite was long. The skin would remain tender and sore for months if not longer. I couldn't help but wonder if Reid was waking up to feel the exact same pain by now.

My thoughts were broken as I heard a car door right outside the motel room followed by a second car door. I was frozen in fear as the door slowly opened. Tyler slowly came back to life with an extended yawn as Caleb walked into the room followed by Reid, whose eyes instantly locked with my own.


End file.
